He and His Girl
by crazy4fanfic2008
Summary: Sequel to "Who Do I Choose?". College has just finished and Zoey and Chase are doing fine... until the formal farewell party. Secrets are hidden and misunderstandings occur. Will Zoey and Chase's relationship survive? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Zoey's Secret

Author's Note: In my story, I have chose that in 2007, the gang are all in their junior year of high school

**He and His Girl**

_A sequel to "Who Do I Choose?"_

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing from Zoey 101_

_Author's Note:__ In my story, I have chose that in 2007, the gang are all in their junior year of high school. This explains for my years and ages in this story._

**CHAPTER 1: An Introduction**

It was the school year of 2012-2013, Zoey Brooks', Chase Matthews', Michael Barrett's, Logan Reese's, Mark Del Figgalo's, James Garret's, Lola Martinez's, Quinn Pensky's, Dana Cruz's, and Nicole Bristow's final year of college. Yes, Dana and Nicole had come back to PCA and went to UCLA with the rest of the gang. After final exams were over, UCLA had given the class of 2013 a formal farewell party. Our story begins at 6:30 p.m., when everyone was getting ready. The party began at 7:00 p.m.

"Hey Zo', "Nicole said. "Have you seen my hairbrush?" 

"In our bathroom," Zoey replied.

"Thanks," Nicole said and went to fetch her hairbrush.

_(Author's Note:__ I'm making UCLA have three-four people dorm rooms. I actually have no idea what the dorms at UCLA or like, I'm just making it up.)_

"Zoey," Lola whined. "I can't find my rosy pink lip gloss."

"It's on top of the dresser," Zoey told her.

"Thanks Zoey."

"Zo', do you know where my Peach Blossom perfume?" Dana questioned.

"In the nightstand next to your bed," Zoey said, tired of people asking her where their stuff was.

Everyone looked very nice that night. Zoey had on a baby pink halter top with a white pencil skirt and white open toed high heels. Her hair was in a bun and she had on gold jewelry. Nicole wore a mid-thigh length strapless turquoise dress with matching heels. Her hair was straight and she wore a simple pair of silver earrings and a matching necklace. Lola had on a shimmering silver tube top and a light blue miniskirt with silver heels. She had her hair in a twisted ponytail on one side and she wore silver jewelry. Dana had chosen to with a plain black off the shoulder cocktail dress and matching heels. Her hair was in the usual curls and she wore a simple gold necklace.

"Is everyone ready?" Zoey asked.

"Yes!" chorused the other three girls.

"Then let's go," Zoey said.

The four girls grabbed their purses and headed for the gymnasium. 

-He and His Girl-

Meanwhile, Chase, Michael, Logan, and James were outside the gym waiting for they're dates. Each guy looked nice in matching black suits, white shirts, black ties, and black shoes.

"Where are they?" Chase asked, looking at his watch. It read 6:45 p.m. "The dance starts in 15 minutes."

"Cool it man," Michael said slapping his friend's back. "They'll be here."

Chase sighed. "You're right. They'll be here and we'll all have a good time."

"Of course they will," Logan reassured. "Especially me and my girl (_Author's Note:__ A small pun because there was a show that's called "Me and My Girl".)_

Chase, Michael, and James rolled their eyes. No matter how old Logan got, he was still the same self-centered jerk. He could be a good friend at times, but he was still a self-centered jerk. Luckily, at that moment, the girls arrived.

"Hey Chase!" Zoey cried and headed into the arms of her boyfriend.

"Hey Zoey," he greeted her, kissing the top of her head as she went into his arms.

"Hey Michael," Lola said perkily.

"Hi Lola," Michael greeted her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Jamsie!" Nicole exclaimed with her usual tone of voice.

"Nikki, you're here," James sighed and kissed Nicole's cheek.

"Hey hotness," Logan said to Dana.

"Hey cutie," she replied, kissing his cheek.

"Are we all ready?" Chase asked.

"Yes," everyone chorused.

"Hey, where are Quinn and Mark?" Zoey asked.

"They said they might be a few minutes late," Chase explained.

"Enough talk!" Logan cried. "Time to party!"

Everyone cheered and headed inside. A few minutes later, Mark and Quinn joined them. Mark had on the same black suit, white shirt, black tie, and black shoes like all the other guys. Quinn was wearing a lavender halter dress with white heels. She had her hair combed straight down and adorned a silver necklace and ring.

-Me and My Girl-

It was around 11: 30 p.m. With all the music and people, Chase couldn't seem to find a trace of Zoey. He decided maybe she wasn't in the gym, so he went outside, into the outer hallway. Zoey stumbled out of the ladies bathroom around then. She was holding a shot glass.

"Oh no," Chase groaned. "Zoey…" he sighed walking towards her.

"What wrong?" Zoey asked, her speech slurred every time she spoke.

"You've been drinking?!" Chase cried.

"No," Zoey replied, shaking her head. 

"Zoey, you can't tolerate a sip of wine! How did you get drunk?!"

"I played truth and dare," Zoey said groggily. 

"They dared you to drink?!" he asked in shock.

"Six shots of tequila, straight!" Zoey cried as though she thought she was triumphant. 

"Zoey, I'm taking you back to your dorm," Chase insisted. "You've done enough partying."

"Chase I wanna stay!" Zoey whined, still under the influence.

"Well, too bad," Chase said and picked Zoey up, threw her up on his shoulder, and left towards her dorm. 

-He and His Girl 

"Chase!" Zoey was yelling yet hysterically giggling. Even though she got drunk fast, the effect wore off fast too. "Put me down!" she cried thumping her fist on his back.

They had reached her room and Chase had unlocked the door with his spare key, entered, and shut the door.

"Chase, for the last time… put me down!" she said.

"Ok," he said, dropping her down on her bed.

She went down on her bed with a thump and then began to giggle.

"Well," Chase began. "Since you're in such a good mood…"

He all of a sudden jumped on top of her and started tickling her. Zoey started laughing like crazy as she was very ticklish. They both were laughing pretty loudly after a few minutes and were rolling all over the bed. After a few minutes both of them stopped. They looked into each other's eyes and Zoey found herself kissing Chase passionately. He kissed her back and after about 15 seconds broke for air.

"I love you Chase," she murmured.

"I love you too," he replied.

"I love you more," she said and tore off his jacket.

"Oh," was all he said. "Zoey, do you think this is a good idea? It would be the first time for either of us."

"Chase… I want this," Zoey insisted.

The passion took over from there…

-He and His Girl-

The next day, Zoey woke up with a splitting headache.

"Ouch!" she cried as she sat up in bed and rubbed her temples.

Suddenly, the memory of her drinking the previous night came rushing back to her. Zoey moaned at her stupidity. Then she started to remember Chase in her dorm room and tearing off his jacket. CHASE!

She looked over to see Chase next to her, still sleeping. Surprisingly she was the only roommate in her room. 

"Where are Nicole, Lola, and Dana?" she wondered out loud. 

But her thoughts were interrupted as arms were wrapped around her shoulders.

"Good morning," Chase greeted.

"Morning'," she said. She looked over at chase to see him shirtless. "Oh god, did we do it?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said looking at her weirdly.

"Oh Chase, I'm so sorry," she said. "I know you wanted that time to be special and I ruined it because of my drinking."

"Zoey, it was special."

"I was?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, 'cause I was with you," he added.

"Thanks," she said and hugged Chase.

-He and His Girl-

Two weeks later, Zoey and Nicole were sitting in a coffee shop with two lattes, just chatting. 

"Nicole, what do you want for your birthday?"

"A gift certificate to Bloomingdales please."

"Nicole, I'm not sure I have enough money for a decent certificate."

"Alright, you could tell me where you and Chase disappeared to so early the night of the farewell party."

"I will if you tell me what happened to you, Lola, and Dana."

"We partied with James, Michael, and Logan until seven o'clock in the morning. Now answer my question."

"To my dorm room. I was drunk."

"DRUNK?!"

"Yeah, thank goodness Chase found me when he did or I might have drunken myself to death."

"Chase brought you back to our dorm room."

"Yeah."

"Zoey, did something happen?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm one of your best friends I should know by now."

Zoey sighed. It was really hard for her to talk about something so important to one of her best friends. But why?

"Zoey, what's wrong?" Nicole asked.

"I think I might be pregnant," Zoey whispered. 

Nicole gasped. "PREGNANT?!" she cried out.

Zoey clamped her hand over Nicole's mouth as everyone in the coffee shop had laid eyes on them. "Ladies room," she hissed. "Now."

The girls quickly walked to the ladies room and sighed in relief that no one else was there.

"Pregnant?" Nicole repeated.

"Yes, pregnant." 

"You mean you and Chase…"

"Uh huh."

"OK. Zoey, you have to find out if you are truly pregnant. Take the test. That could be my birthday present alright?"

Zoey took a deep breath. "Alright."

Nicole took a pregnancy test out of her purse and handed it to her. 

"You carry pregnancy tests in your purse?" Zoey asked suspiciously.

"Long story. Just take it."

"OK. OK," Zoey agreed and went inside the stall.

She then came out with it and placed it on the counter.

"How long am I supposed to wait?" Zoey asked.

"Two minutes it says," Nicole said reading the box where the pregnancy test came from.

After two minutes were up, Zoey walked up to the counter to read it, but she backed away when she was close enough.

"Nicole, I can't do it. You read it."

Nicole agreed. "Pink if you are and blue if you aren't right?"

Zoey nodded. Nicole then walked up and looked at the test. After about three seconds, she squealed.

"What color is it?" Zoey asked worriedly.

"Pink! You're pregnant!" Nicole squealed and hugged Zoey.

"Pregnant," Zoey said in wonder. "Wow!"

When Nicole pulled away, she said to Zoey, "You have to tell Chase immediately."

"I'll tell Chase on my own time."

"C'mon, tell Chase. That could be my birthday present."

"Hey, Hey, Hey," Zoey said. "I just gave you peeing on a stick."

"Fine," Nicole said. "But you better tell Chase soon.

"I will, I will," Zoey said. "I just hope he's as excited as you were."

_Author's Note:__ Well, that's the first chapter. If u loved "Who Do I Choose", I think u'll love "He and His Girl". Plz review and voice ur opinion. To all who reviewed or added me and/or my story 2 some list: u will be especially thanked at the end of this story. Thnx and stick around for Chapter 2. There is an excerpt on my profile. P.S. I have another Zoey 101 story to be posted soon due to the majority votes of my poll._


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Things

Who Do I Choose

**Who Do I Choose?**

**CHAPTER 2**

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing form the show Zoey 101_

Zoey sat down on the futon couch in the apartment she and Chase shared. Nicole was right. She had to tell Chase what was going on so he could know what to expect. She was just worried about how Chase was going to take the news. 

"Zoey I'm home," Chase called out as he entered their apartment.

"Hey sweetie," she greeted him and kissed him. "How was band practice?"

"Great. Larry (the band manager) went real easy on us today."

Zoey smiled. _Thank goodness he's on a good mood_, she thought and seated him on the couch. "I have some big news."

"Me too," he said.

"Tell me yours first," Zoey insisted.

"_The Skinhearts_ (his band) got a touring gig!" Chase said excitedly.

Zoey's smile fell. _A touring gig?_ she thought. _That means I'd have to go with him and being pregnant and traveling?! Not good. Well, I'm gonna try to break the news as gently as I can._

"That's great news Chase," she said half-heartedly and hugged him.

"Thanks honey," he said. "What's your big news?"

Zoey sighed. _Oy! Here we go! _"Chase," she began. "You know how we said we were going to start a family soon?"

"Well Zoey, that's gonna have to wait," Chase said.

Zoey's mouth dropped. "Huh?" she asked as if she hadn't heard him correctly.

"Sweetie, with me touring and you coming with me, a baby would just get in the way. It would be too much work. We're just going to have to wait till after the tour."

"How's long the tour?" Zoey asked.

"Nine months starting in two weeks," Chase responded.

Zoey lowered her eyes. _Well that's just great. What am I supposed to say now: "Oh Chase I'm expecting you're baby in nine months so you're gonna have to postpone you're tour."? I can't._

"Oh," was all Zoey could say.

"I'm gonna go take a shower ok?" Chase said, oblivious to the fact that Zoey was worried about something.

"Sure Chase."

Chase kissed her cheek and went to take his shower. Zoey decided to meet with her friends to discuss the problem so she left a note in their bedroom telling Chase where she was going and headed out the door. 

-He and His Girl-

"He's touring for nine months?!" Nicole, Lola, Dana, and Quinn all chorused together.

Zoey nodded her head in despair. The girls were all sitting in Lola and Michael's apartment, but Michael wasn't there.

"Zoey what are you going to do?" Quinn asked.

"I can't tell him now, that's all I know," Zoey said.

"So you're gong to tell him when he's on tour?" Dana inquired.

"I don't know when or how I'm gonna tell him," Zoey replied.

"You're going to start showing in a couple of months and you don't believe in abortion. Sorry to say this Zo', but you're in a pickle," Lola stated.

"Gee, thanks Lola," Zoey said sarcastically.

"Zoey, I'll try to think of something to help you break the news to Chase," Nicole said. "We all will, right girls?"

The other three nodded their heads.

"Thanks Nicole. Thanks you guys. I better be getting home though," Zoey told them.

-He and His Girl-

The next day, Zoey visited Chase during his practice, jus not to talk about her expectance. She waited outside the booth as they recorded. Chase saw her and gave her little wave. Zoey waved back. As soon as they finished recording, the band was given a 20 minute break. Chase immediately ran over to Zoey.

"Zoey!" he cried out. "Hey!"

"Hey cutie," she replied and he ran over to her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Dude, get a room," Danny (the band's drummer) said.

Chase broke the kiss and his cheeks flushed at Danny's comment.

"Hey Danny, nice to see you again," Zoey said.

"You too Zoey."

"So Zo', what's up?" Chase asked.

"Nothing. My department is closed today and don't ask because I don't know why," Zoey told him.

Zoey had gotten a major in fashion merchandising and had laded a job working at Bloomingdales.

Chase laughed. "Someone's a bit fiery," he said.

Zoey let out a fake laugh. "Just stress."

"OK,' Chase said looking at her oddly. "Oh, we're getting a new singer."

"Really? That's great. How come though?"

"Carl, the original singer we hired, he said he couldn't do it."

"Sorry Chase."

"It's cool. Larry's actually talking with a candidate right now."

At that moment, Larry walked out of his office. "Hey guys, come over here."

Chase, Danny, Jed (the keyboardist), and Lana (a bass player) walked over to Larry. Zoey walked over as well.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet," Larry said. 

A brunette familiar to Zoey stepped out of Larry's office and stood next to him.

"Gang, I'd like you to meet our new lead singer. This is Rebecca Callahan _Author's Note:__ This is a made up last name.)_

_Oh no! _Zoey thought. _Rebecca! Rebecca from PCA! Rebecca's back!_

_Author's Note:__ Rebecca is back! Will she go after Chase? What about Zoey and her pregnancy? Will she tell Chase? All these and more will be answered soon. Plz review and tell me what you think. Sorry that this chapter was a bit short. To all who reviewed: you will be especially thanked at the end of the story. Check back soon for Chapter 3! Thnx for all the favoriting, alerting, and reviewing. I love you guys. _

_Mary_


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: I know that many people might write that the part with Rebecca andbeign the lead singer in Chase's band sounds like part tennisgirxoxo's story, "With or Without My Love"

_Author's Note:__ I know that many people might write that the part with Rebecca and being the lead singer in Chase's band sounds like part tennisgirxoxo's story, "With or Without My Love". I just wanted to point out b4 people get the wrong idea that I would never copy tennisgirlxoxo's work. She is one of my favorite authors and besides, that's plagiarism. Yes, I got the idea of how to get Rebecca into the story from tennisgirlxoxo (thank you by the way), but her in the band has nothing to do with her involvement in the story. It was just a way of incorporating her in and how she will get close to Chase. I just wanted 2 make that clear be4 several people jump down my throat. Sorry if people got the wrong idea. I hope you still continue to read "He and His Girl"._


	4. Chapter 3: The Untold News

He and His Girl

**He and His Girl**

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing from the show Zoey 101_

Zoey had just made a beautiful romantic candle-lit dinner for Chase. She had decided that tonight, with or without Rebecca's return, she has to tell Chase about they baby. She felt like if she didn't tell him soon enough. Yet, that didn't mean she was still worried about Rebecca. She had remembered even after how she had told Rebecca that she and Chase were together, she still stood so close together.

Anyway, when it was eight o'clock sharp, she had just taken out the roast chicken when Chase walked through the door.

"Hey Zo'!" he said.

"Hey Chase," she called back. "I'm in the kitchen."

Chase walked in and when he saw the kitchen, he was stunned at how far Zoey had gone out. Their metal kitchen table was covered with a velvet red table cloth, an antique, silver candelabra held two scented candles, fancy silverware and china, and the room was dimmed.

"You like?" she asked.

Chase smiled. "I absolutely love it."

Zoey smiled back. "Good. Now sit down and enjoy your chicken."

"Awww. Zoey, I was gonna make something for us."

Zoey laughed. "Chase, the only thing you know how to make is toast, and half the time you burn it."

"Make dinner, order dinner, same thing," Chase said.

Zoey laughed again. "One of the reasons I love you: your humor."

"Not my cuteness?" Chase asked, pretending to be crushed.

"Of course I love your cuteness."

"Good. Now we can eat."

The happy couple sat down and enjoyed Zoey's Caesar salad, roast chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, and chocolate cake.

"Mhmm. Zoey this is delicious," Chase said stuffing his face with food.

"I'm glad you like it Chase," Zoey said trying to stifle a laugh as she watched Chase eat her meal like he hadn't eaten in years. But her smile turned into a frown as she saw she had to bring up her feelings on Rebecca. "Chase, about Rebecca…"

Chase looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"Chase, I really don't feel comfortable about you and Rebecca being on tour together for nine months even if I'm going to be there and so is the rest of the band."

Chase sighed. "Zoey…"

"I mean," Zoey interrupted, "you saw how close Rebecca was to you when you two hugged. If you had been any closer, you two would have been one."

"Zoey…" Chase tried again.

"And when she found out we were a couple," Zoey continued, not even noticing that Chase was trying to say something. "I swear if there weren't so many people there, she would have killed me."

"ZOEY?!" Chase yelled.

Chase had finally got her attention and she stopped talking to listen.

"Zoey," Chase repeated. "If Rebecca is what you're worried about, you don't have to worry any more."

Zoey looked at him oddly. "Why?"

"Because Rebecca quit _The Skinhearts_."

"She quit?" Zoey asked. "Is that even possible?"

"Yeah. She sang a couple of songs and then she and Larry got into this huge fight and she quit."

Zoey was completely beaming on the inside. No longer would she have to worry about Rebecca coming between her and Chase. Now was the perfect time to tell Chase about the pregnancy since they were both happy.

"Chase I have some big news," Zoey began.

"What is it Zo'?" Chase asked with a mouthful of mashed potatoes and a chicken leg in his hand.

"Chase… dear…" Zoey started to say.

Chase continued made a motion for her to continue and began eating again.

"Oh give me that!" Zoey cried and took the drumstick out of his hand. "Now swallow," she commanded and Chase swallowed his mash potatoes I one gulp. Zoey smiled. "Chase… darling…"

_Ring! Ring!_ The phone happened to ring at that moment. Zoey moaned and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" Zoey said into the phone.

"Zoey?! Oh I'm glad it's you," the voice on the other end replied. "Have you told Chase about the baby?"

"No Nicole but I was about to!" Zoey hissed.

"I'm sorry," Nicole apologized. "Good night."

"Good night," Zoey said in sing and song and hung up.

She walked over to the table and sat down again.

"Who was that?" Chase asked.

"Nicole."

"What did she want?"

"Nothing."

"You said you were about to do something."

"Uh… uh… uh…" Zoey didn't want give away her big news without telling him romantically and was searching for anything to cover her tracks. "Finishing up dinner?"

"OK," Chase agreed. Even thought Zoey wasn't a good liar, he was too hungry to notice.

Chase was about to keep eating his slice of chocolate cake when Zoey put her hand over his hand to signal him to not pick up his fork.

"Sweetie, I think we would be more comfortable on the couch," Zoey suggested, eager to finally tell Chase the news.

Chase agreed and Zoey sat herself and him on the futon couch. Once he was comfortable, she sat down on his lap and put her arms around his neck.

"Chase… sweetie…" she tried again.

_Ding Dong!_ There went the doorbell. Zoey groaned and got up to get the door. When she opened the door, Lola and Michael were standing there.

"Hey Zo'!" Lola greeted. "I was wondering if-."

She was interrupted as Zoey slammed the door in her face. She walked back over to Chase and made herself comfortable on his lap.

"Who was that?" Chase asked.

"Just a door to door salesman," Zoey said trying to get Chase's attention back.

"Just a door to door salesman huh?" Chase replied and pointed to the door where Michael's jacket and caught in the frame as Zoey had slammed the door. "Zo' I know that jacket anywhere. It's Michael's."

"How do you know it's MICHAEL'S?" Zoey questioned.

"The only guy I know with a purple zipper on a black leather jacket," Chase said chuckling. "C'mon honey, get off. I gotta go answer the door."

"Fine," Zoey said reluctantly.

As Chase went to answer the door, Zoey sat on the couch with her elbows on her legs, and her head resting in them. _Great, my romantic night is ruined_, she thought to herself.

"Hey Michael," Zoey heard Chase say. "Hey Lola. You look great. Sorry about Zoey. I don't know why she slammed the door in your faces. C'mon in."

Michael and Lola stepped inside and walked into the living room. "eHeyHeyHHi Zoey," they said.

"Hello," she replied. "Lola, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a sec?"

"Sure."

"Michael, make yourself at home while Chase entertains you. Lola and I'll be back in a minute."

"Sure Zo'," Michael said as he plopped down on the couch next to Chase and started talking about some sport

-He and His Girl-

"Zoey, what's up?" Lola asked.

"What's up?! Lola, you interrupted me just as I was about to tell Chase about the baby!" Zoey yelled in a whisper.

"Oh Zoey, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well you should be."

"How was I supposed to know you were going to tell him tonight? You never take our advice (meaning Dana, Nicole, and Lola's)."

"I decided to start, and apparently I chose the wrong time."

-He and His Girl-

For two hours, Chase and Michael just kept talking and talking and talking. Zoey and Lola sat on two armchairs quietly. Zoey after those two hours looked at her watch. Eleven thirty p.m. _Great_, Zoey thought. _I can't tell Chase now. But right now, I got to get rid of Michael and Lola._

"Oh gee," Zoey said looking at her watch. "Do you really have to get going Lola?"

Lola quickly caught on and said, "Oh yes we must. Michael let's go. It's getting late. We've taken enough of Zoey and Chase's time.

"Sure Lola."

"We'll show you out," Chase said and he and Zoey led Michael and Lola to the door.

"Catch ya later man," Michael said and slapped his back.

"See you later dude," Chase replied.

"Bye Zoey," Lola said hugging her. "Good luck with the news," she whispered in her ear.

"Bye Lola."

After Lola and Michael had left, Chase said to Zoey, "Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower alright?"

"Uh huh," Zoey responded. "Sure. I'm just going to go straight to bed."

"OK. Hey Zo' what is it you wanted to tell me?" Chase asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. It can wait till morning."

"Alright. Thank you for the wonderful evening. I loved the food," he said and gave her a passionate kiss.

Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her tighter to him. She loved when he did that. She only hoped Chase acted like that when she told him the baby news. When they broke from their embrace, Chase gave Zoey a smile and walked to the bathroom. _Oh Chase_, Zoey thought to herself. _As great as you thought this night was, it was really a disaster._

_Author's Note:__ Okey dokey, here's Chapter 3. You might be wondering I made such big deal of Rebecca being back in Chapter 2, and then had her leave in Chapter 3. Well, there's a reason I had her leave. You can be sure you'll be seeing her later. Told you I had a specific direction for this story. Thank you for all the commenting, favoriting, and alerting. To all who reviewed, favorited, alerting, and such: you will be especially thanked at the end of the story. I'll try to update ASAP. In the meantime, plz review and voice your opinion. Thnx and be sure to catch Chapter 4. I love you guys!_

_-Mary_


	5. Chapter 4: Wrongs Person, Wrong News

He and His Girl

**He and His Girl**

**Chapter 4: Wrong person, Wrong News**

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing from the show Zoey 101_

Zoey woke up the next day feeling a bit crabby. She was still upset at Nicole, Lola, and Michael for wrecking her evening with Chase. Lola was right, they couldn't have known, but still. Seeing as Chase was still asleep, she lazily got out of bed, put on her robe and slippers, and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. She groaned when she saw the mess. Due to Lola and Michael's arrival, she had forgotten to clean up.

"Aww man," Zoey groaned. "It's way too early for this."

Sighing, she started to put the fancy china in the sink to be hand washed. As soon as she had put all the fancy china plates, glasses, and silverware in the sink, the phone rang.

Zoey moaned and dragged her feet to the phone.

"Hello?" she mumbled into it.

"Zoey?"

"Hey Dana. What's up?"

"I called to say sorry about Nicole and Lola and Michael interrupting last night," Dana said, apologizing.

"It's ok. Telling Chase last night just wasn't meant to be. Speaking of Chase, he'll be up for breakfast soon and guess who's making it?"

"You. I'll let you go Zo'. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye," Zoey said and hung up.

She let out a small sigh and was about to put on coffee when a muscular arm wrapped itself around her waist.

"Good morning," Chase said.

"Good morning," Zoey replied in a sing song voice.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Coffee and toast 'cause I gotta rush to work," Zoey said. "My boss is supposed to have the Summer 2008 catalog on my desk and I've got to do the final editing by today."

"When do you have to be there?"

Zoey looked at the clock. It read 8:10. "I have to be there by 9:00."

"So you've got plenty of time," Chase said wrapping his arms tighter around Zoey.

-He and His Girl-

It was 8:20 and Zoey had prepared Chase's breakfast and was sitting down next to him.

"Good toast Zo'. I was wondering if- Zoey?"

Zoey's face had looked like it turned green and she rushed off to the bathroom and vomited.

"Zoey, are you ok?" Chase asked.

Zoey nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, guess it was he toast." In her head she was thinking, _Oh no… morning sickness!_

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Listen I gotta go get dressed for work. Don't worry, I'm fine," Zoey said and walked to their bedroom to change.

-He and His Girl-

Zoey walked into her office tiredly. To her surprise, she wasn't bombarded with work at all. Her desk was clear. Zoey left her coat and purse in her office and walked into her boss' office.

"Mr. Johnson," she said, entering his office. "What happened to the editing of the Summer 2008 catalog that was supposed to be on my desk?"

"Your assistant is taking care of that," Mr. Johnson replied.

"My assistant?"

"Yes. I realize that you're still a new employee, but you've been doing such a fine job and have had so much work on your hands that I decided you needed a assistant."

"Thank you very much," Zoey said. "Can I meet them?"

"Of course. Ms. Patterson," he said buzzing his secretary. "Can you please buzz in Ms. Brookes' assistant?"

"Of course Mr. Johnson," the voice on the intercom responded.

In a couple of seconds, there came a knock at the door.

"Come in," called Mr. Johnson.

When the person entered, Zoey just stared. Sanding in front of her was the last person she wanted and expected to see.

"This is my new assistant?!" Zoey asked, pointing to the long-haired brown girl standing in front of her.

"Yes Zoey. Are you acquainted with Ms. Callahan?"

"You could say so," Zoey replied slowly, looking at Rebecca. _Author's Note:__ Dum Dum Dum Dum!)_

"Zoey, I'm sure you and Rebecca have much to talk about."

"Oh we sure do."

"Rebecca, I hope you enjoy working here."

"Oh I will Mr. Johnson," Rebecca replied in a fake, sugary voice that made Zoey want to vomit all over again.

"Thank you Mr. Johnson and now Rebecca and I have to go," Zoey quickly said, pulling Rebecca out the door.

-He and His Girl-

"Rebecca, tell me why you're really here," Zoey demanded as she shut the door to her office.

"I have a major in fashion merchandising too," Rebecca informed her ignoring the initial question.

"Oh drop the act Rebecca!" Zoey exclaimed. "Why are you really here?"

"I can accept any damn job I want to," Rebecca sated and stormed out of her office.

Zoey sat down behind her desk and put her head in her hands. _Of all the places she could have gotten a job, she picked this one_, Zoey thought.

-He and His Girl-

"Rebecca's where?!" Nicole asked stunned.

Zoey was sitting in Nicole and James' apartment telling Nicole, Lola, Dana, and Quinn about how Rebecca worked at Zoey's job. She told them about how Rebecca made her feel like she was the assistant and she was the boss.

"She's horrible! I can stand being in the same room with her! I've got her on my hands and a baby news to tell and-and-."

"Zoey, I still have my denervousizer from P.C.A. Do you wanna use it?" Quinn suggested.

"Quinn, I'm not letting you make any incisions anywhere on my body. Clear?"

Quinn nodded.

"What are you gonna do Zo'?" Dana asked.

"I don't know," Zoey truthfully answered.

"You've got to be strong and not crack under the pressure no matter how much you hate Rebecca, or how much she tortures you, or how long it's taking you to tell Chase about the baby, or-."

"I get it Lola!" Zoey interrupted. "I'm just gonna go home."

-He and His Girl-

When Zoey walked through the door to her apartment, Chase was waiting for her.

"Hey!" Chase said

"Oh, hey," Zoey replied.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Horrible," she answered.

"Why?"

Zoey sighed. "You remember when you told me how Rebecca said she quit _The Skinhearts_?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, guess where she works now."

Chase scratching his head confusingly came up with, "Bloomingdale's has a band?"

Zoey rolled her eyes. "No dee-dee-dee," she said lightly smacking his forehead. "It turns out she has a fashion merchandising degree and she is now my assistant."

"Sorry Zo'," he said taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly.

-He and His Girl-

It had been almost a week and Zoey still hadn't told Chase about the baby. She was starting to worry about when she would be able to tell him. With Chase's band practice and Zoey bringing home piles of work, there wasn't ever enough time. Lola, Nicole, Dana, and Quinn kept pushing her to tell but she always kept putting it off. There was one day when Zoey had no work and she knew Chase's band practice was ending early and he just had some errands to run. Zoey figure that was enough time to cook another romantic dinner and tell him the news. Unfortunately, Rebecca walked into her office just as she was getting ready to leave.

"Zoey…," Rebecca began.

"Rebecca, I have no time for another "pep talk"," Zoey said as she hurriedly put on her coat.

"I wanna make amends," Rebecca quickly said.

Zoey stopped dead in her tracks. Did Rebecca just say what she thought she just said? "I'm sorry, you wanna what?"

"Make amends," Rebecca repeated. "I know you and I were never the best of friends-."

"That's putting it lightly," Zoey interrupted.

"But I wanna have a good relationship with you since you ARE my boss," Rebecca continued paying no attention to Zoey's comment. "You wanna go down the street to the pub for drinks?"

"Rebecca, I don't drink. Besides, I need to get home and-."

"Zoey, we're never going to be on good terms if we don't compromise. Let's just sit down at the pub and make amends ok?"

Zoey sighed. She knew she was going to regret putting off the baby news any further, but she agreed. Rebecca seemed genuinely excited, which Zoey found odd. Within ten minutes, they were heading down to The Kool Kat Pub.

-He and His Girl-

"What do you want?" Rebecca asked.

"Rebecca, I don't drink."

"C'mon Zoey," Rebecca insisted.

"Compromise Rebecca, compromise. You said it yourself. I just want water."

"Fine," Rebecca said in defeat and walked over to the bar.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"One margarita and one triple martini," she said looking at Zoey.

The bartender handed her the drinks and went to help another customer. Rebecca bit off one of the olives on the stick in the martini to make it look like water.

"Here you go," Rebecca said and handed Zoey the glass.

Zoey took one sip and put her hand lightly over her mouth as it went down.

"Something wrong Zo'?" Rebecca asked innocently.

"Rebecca, are you sure this is water?" Zoey said looking at the glass suspiciously.

"Zoey, if I wanted to make amends with you, why would I pull some underhanded trick?"

"Because you're Rebecca," Zoey stated.

Rebecca smiled a fake smile. "Funny. Now drink your water."

So Zoey drank it. Just like at her graduation party, she became drunk right away. Pretty soon, Zoey was ordering a second and a third and a fourth round of "water" to which Rebecca switched behind her back to triple martinis.

"Zoey is something bothering you?" Rebecca asked as Zoey was under the influence. "Anything personal that's bothering you?"

"Pregnant," Zoey tumbled out, having no control over what she said.

"Who?" Rebecca asked nosily.

"Me with Chase's baby," Zoey replied.

"Does he know?"

"No," Zoey managed to say before she slumped own on the able in exhaustion.

Rebecca gave an evil smirk and said, "Excellent." She dialed a number on her cell phone and when the person on the other line picked she answered with, "Hey, it's Rebecca. Can I come over for a bit? pause Thanks see you soon," and she hung up.

Rebecca smiled down at Zoey and said, "Thank you very much Zoey. You've helped me a great deal.

Rebecca patted Zoey's shoulder before walking out of _The Kool Kat Pub_ and leaving some money on the table, also leaving a drunken Zoey slumped over the table.

_Author's Note:__ Rebecca is pure evil! Who did Rebecca call? What will happen to Zoey and her baby? Is Zoey ever going to tell Chase? These questions and more will soon be answered. Plz review and speak out. By the way, I never make my stories have bad endings so relax; I won't make this story end dramatically sad. To all who reviewed, favorited, etc…: you will be especially thanked at the end of the story. Thnx and be sure to catch Chapter 5. An excerpt will be on my profile shortly. I love you all!_

_-Mary _

_P.S. My other Zoey 101 fanfic should be posted soon (I hope), so keep checking back!_


	6. Chapter 5: We're Having a Baby

He and His Girl

**He and His Girl**

**Chapter 5: We're Having a Baby**

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing from the show Zoey 101 or the song, "We're Having a Baby" sung by Desi Arnaz. The song belongs to the Arnaz family and whoever wrote the song._

Zoey was slumped over the table where she hand Rebecca had been sitting in what appeared to be exhaustion. About five minutes after Rebecca left, the bartender walked up to her.

"Mam," he said. "Are you alright?"

Zoey gave no reply.

"Mam?" he tried again.

No answer.

"Mam?!" he tried yet again in nervousness.

Nothing.

The bartender turned over and felt her pulse. He couldn't pick up anything.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" the bartender cried. "We have an unconscious girl here. Tell them to hurry."

-He and His Girl-

Rebecca knocked on the door to someone's apartment and waited there for a few minutes before someone answered.

"I'm glad you let me come to see you," Rebecca said sort of forcing her entry into Chase's apartment.

"I only thought that was because were bringing Zoey with you. I assumed you were giving Zoey a ride home" Chase said closing the door.

"She'll be coming soon. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you," Rebecca said pulling Chase down next to her on the couch.

"Sure, make yourself at home,' Chase muttered under his breath, low enough for Rebecca not to hear as he sat next to her.

"Chase, Zoey's being hiding something from you for awhile," Rebecca began in a sinister-like voice. "I suspected it from the beginning and-."

"Is that al you cam over here to do?" Chase asked annoyed and got up from the couch. "For some "secret" you think Zoey's been hiding."

"But I'm not lying," Rebecca insisted. Taking Chase's hand she said, "Listen, Zoey's -."

She was interrupted by the phone ringing. Chase ran to answer it. Rebecca plopped down on the couch in frustration.

"She's WHERE?!" Rebecca heard Chase yell into the phone. "Of course, I'll be right there."

"What happened?" Rebecca asked as Chase grabbed his coat.

"Zoey…. hospital… going there..." Chase said hurriedly and ran out the door.

"Great," Rebecca said making her self comfortable on the couch even though Chase had left, "Thank you Zoey for taking away Chase once again," she said to herself.

-He and His Girl-

Chase waited and waited and waited outside Zoey's room at St. Vincent's Hospital. Finally a doctor emerged.

"Mr. Matthews?" the doctor said.

"Yes," Chase said running to the doctor. "Is she going to be all right?"

"No need to worry," the doctor assured. "They're both going to be fine."

Chase looked at him weirdly. "Excuse me?"

"Ms. Brookes and the baby."

"BABY?!"

"Mr. Matthews, why don't you talk to Ms. Brookes yourself," the doctor suggested opening the door for Chase.

"Oh, you bet I am," Chase said and walked inside.

When Chase entered, Zoey immediately straightened up and gave as big a smile as she could in her fragile state.

"Hey Zo'," Chase greeted as calmly as he could.

"Hey," she replied weakly.

"So, the doctor told me you're going to be ok."

"Uh huh."

"Well, that's night what he exactly told me," Chase said as he casually started to bring up what the doctor had said.

"OK," Zoey said, giving him a funny look. "What did he say?"

"He said BOTH of you are going to be alright."

Zoey gulped. "Both huh?" she said nervously.

"Yeah," Chase said still calmly. "Now, you could imagine my surprise when he said that? What could 'both' possibly mean?"

"I-I-I-," Zoey stammered.

"Possibly, oh I don't know, a baby?"

Zoey lowered her head.

"A baby Zo'?!" Chase said. "A whole baby?! How come you never told me?!"

"What did you expect me to say when you told me that a baby would get in the way due to your tour?" Zoey asked on the verge of tears. "What was I supposed to say to you after that? Tell me Chase, what?!"

Chase honestly had no answer. Sure he had said some stuff about holding off having a family, but he still deserved a right to know if he was going to be a father.

"Zoey," he started sitting on her hospital bed. Zoey shifted away from him which made Chase feel worse.

"Look, I know I said things that made the news harder to tell," he said.

"Yeah," she interrupted in a no-duh tone of voice.

"But I really think you should have told me regardless of that," Chase continued.

"I tried," Zoey said, defending herself. "I tried and I tried but I couldn't due to your "no time for a baby" comments or interruptions."

"Wait a minute," Chase said. "You were trying to tell me you were expecting when Nicole, and Lola, and Michael all decided to interrupt us weren't you?"

Zoey nodded her head.

"I should have known you had something important to tell," Chase said to both himself and Zoey as he got up and began to pace. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"You couldn't have known," Zoey said slowly and bit her lip.

"And to think I could have heard the news from Rebecca!" Chase thought out loud.

"Rebecca?!"

"Yeah, she came over to our apartment. She called and I assumed you were being dropped off by her?"

"Assumed?" Zoey asked. "You mean she never said, 'I'm dropping Zoey off here by the way,'?"

"No," Chase said feeling stupid. "She came over and said she knew some big secret you wee hiding which was no doubt the pregnancy. How did she find out anyway?"

"Martini," Zoey murmured.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Martini," Zoey said again and her mind flashed back to the not so long ago event.

_Flashback:_

"_Rebecca, are you sure this is water?" _

"_Zoey, if I wanted to make amend with you, why would I pull some underhanded trick?"_

"_Because you're Rebecca."_

"_Funny. Now drink your water."_

_(After Zoey was drunk)  
_

"_Zoey, is something bothering you? Anything personal that's bothering you?"_

"_Pregnant."_

"_Who?"_

"_Me with Chase's baby."_

"_Does he know?"_

"_No."_

_(Zoey passes out.)_

_End of Flashback_

"Martini," Zoey said again. "It was a martini."

"Zoey, what are you talking about?" Chase asked sitting down next to her.

"It wasn't water, it was a martini she gave me!" she cried out.

"You drank?!" Chase yelled. "While pregnant you drank?!"

"Only I thought I was drinking water but Rebecca must have switched them behind my back," Zoey explained. "I remember at Logan's 21st birthday, his dad had martinis out and I thought it was water and drank one and when Logan mentioned it was a martini, I hurled. The liquid Rebecca gave me had that same taste and she probably suspected I was pregnant and just gave me some alcohol so I could lose the baby or didn't know and gave me alcohol so I could spill some personal information to her without having any control over what I was saying. You know how I am when I'm drunk. If someone asked me to jump off the Tallahatchie Bridge while I was drunk, I probably would. It's all so clear to me now. She probably left me at the pub to go tell you my "secret". Rebecca Callahan landed me here in St. Vincent's Hospital!"

For a few seconds Chase just stared and stared and stared.

"Don't look at me like that," Zoey said. "You only look at me like that when you think I am or said something crazy like."

"Honey, I know Rebecca is not exactly the type of person you wanna be friend with considering what she did but c'mon, do you really think Rebecca would have time to plan all of this? I mean she is an adult with a life."

"Of course Rebecca had time to plant this. She's… well, Rebecca."

"Zoey…"

"Look Chase, you don't have to believe me, but I know it's true," Zoey said.

"OK Zo', OK," Chase said wanting the conversation topic to end. He then smiled and said, "We're having a baby!"

"You're not upset?!" Zoey asked shocked.

"Zo', you're having our baby. How could I be upset?"

"But, all that stuff about how a baby would get in the way of the tour-."

"Forget the tour! Larry can cancel it and we can get gigs here. You're having our baby that's all that matters," Chase finished putting his hand on her stomach.

"Really?" Zoey asked hopefully.

"Of course."

Zoey giggled. "I knew there was a reason why I chose you," she said and kissed him.

"We're having a baby," Chase said sighing.

"We're having a baby," Zoey repeated.

_We're having a baby, my baby and me_

_You'll read it in Winchell's_

_That we're adding a limb to our family tree_

"Oh Chase, it's gonna be wonderful," Zoey said, resting her cheek on his shoulder and her hand intertwined with his. "Carriages, baby toys, baby clothes-."

"Late nights, clean up, diaper changing," Chase added in a joking sort of matter.

Zoey lightly slapped his shoulder. 'Don't ruin my moment," she teased back.

_While pushing that carriage_

_How proud I will be_

_There's nothing like marriage_

_Ask your father and mother, and they'll agree_

_He'll have toys baby clothes,_

_He'll know he's come to the right house_

_By and by, when he grows_

_Maybe he'll live in the White House_

"The future's looking brighter," Chase said slipping an arm around Zoey's waist.

"It is," Zoey agreed.

_Our future looks brighter_

_But definitely_

_We're having a baby_

"I bethe's gonna look just like you," Chase said.

"Oh I hope not," Zoey said laughing.

_We're having a baby_

"I bet she's gonna have the same clumsiness as you," Zoey said jokingly.

"She?"

"Yeah."

_We're having a baby_

_My baby and me_

_Author's Note:__ Sorry it took so long to put up Chapter 5. I have had so much homework. Thnx to Zoey.Chase4ever for the idea of how Chase finds out about Zoey's pregnancy. OMG, "Chasing Zoey" is coming up! I absolutely cannot wait. Plz review and tell me what you think. To all who reviewed, alerted, etc: you will be especially thanked at the end of the story. Thnx 4 reading and stick around 4 Chapter 6. Excerpt will be on my profile. Stay tuned 4 Chapter 6. I love you guys!_

_-Mary_


	7. Chapter 6: Two Proposals

He and His Girl

**He and His Girl **

**Chapter 6: Two Proposals**

Rebecca had watched the happy scene taking place between Chase and Zoey, and let's just say she wasn't too happy about it.

"Ugh!" she groaned in a frustrated tone of voice and plopped down into one of the chairs in the waiting room. "I can't let this happen," she muttered to herself. "But how?"

Her train of thought was interrupted as she saw Chase emerge from Zoey's room.

"Chase!" she cried in pretend worry and ran over to him. "Is she alright?" Rebecca asked in a fake sugary, sweet voice.

"Were you the one who put Zoey in the hospital?" was Chase's out of the blue response.

"Excuse me?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, were you?"

"Why Chase, whatever would give you such an idea?"

"Well, Zoey said-."

"I believe Zoey happens to be in a state of delirium," Rebecca interrupted.

"Zo' is fully conscious and awake," Chase said. "She said something about you bringing her to a pub and changing the water she ordered, behind her back, to margaritas."

"Chase," Rebecca said trying to sound calm even though a line of sweat was trailing down her face. "I went to that pub to make amends with Zoey. I know she hates me-."

"That's putting it lightly," Chase commented.

'But I took Zoey to that pub with full intention of making amends with her. I swear," Rebecca continued. "I have better use of my life than plotting against Zoey. Those days are long gone."

"Are you sure?" Chase asked.

"Positive," Rebecca lied.

"I'm glad you're trying to be friends with Zoey. Thanks for making things a bit easier." Chase said, pulling Rebecca into a small hug.

Rebecca hugged Chase back and smiled an evil sort of smile.

-He and His Girl-

The next day, Lola, Dana, Quinn, and Nicole went to visit Zoey in the hospital.

"Hey hey," Lola said, squealing as she entered with a bouquet of flowers with water and a vase and put them on a table next to her bed.

"Hey," Zoey replied.

"How long did the doctor say you have to be in here?" Quinn asked.

"Just one more day and I'm free and clear," Zoey said sighing.

She looked over at her other friends to see Lola, Nicole, and Dana look like they were about to burst.

"What do you guys know?" Zoey asked.

"You told Chase about the baby!" Nicole exclaimed.

"I did," Zoey said proudly and smiled.

"Was he excited?" Dana asked.

"He was."

Are you two going to get married?" Quinn inquired.

Zoey raised an eyebrow. "No."

"How come?"

"There are many couples out there raising babies who aren't married Quinn," Zoey informed her.

"Yeah, but plenty of them never planned on having a baby," Lola said.

Zoey gave her a look. "Chase and I never planned on having a baby either by the way."

"But you and Chase were gonna start a family pretty soon," Nicole added.

"Oh gee, thanks guys."

"Sorry Zo'. We just wanna make sure the baby has a stable home," Dana said.

"It's gonna be stable don't worry about it," Zoey assured.

"Were you hoping he was gonna propose?" Lola asked.

"LOLA!" they all cried.

"Nah, it's ok," Zoey said. "Actually, I was kind of hoping he would," she admitted.

-He and His Girl-

"Dude, are you actually going through with this?" Logan asked Chase.

"Asking Zo' to marry me?"

Logan nodded.

"Yeah," Chase said.

"One woman for the rest of your life?!" Logan exclaimed. "How can you go through with that?"

"C'mon, leave the man alone," Michael said patting Chase's back. "I'm sure she'll say yes," he added.

"Thanks."

"One woman?!"

"Let him make his own decisions," James said.

"We're already committed," Chase said. "Marriage is just a way of being forever committed."

"I give up" Logan heaved and plopped down into a chair.

"Don't listen to him," Michael said.

"I'm not," Chase assured him.

"You got the ring already?" James asked

"I had the ring for a month now," Chase said. "I was planning on proposing to Zoey as soon as we got out of college," he said, pulling a gorgeous three carat pear shaped diamond ring from his pants pocket.

James sighed. He thought back to the days at PCA when he thought he would be proposing to Zoey with one of those rings. James was happy with Nicole and loved her dearly, but memories of Zoey from time to time popped into his head and he found it hard to shake those memories off.

"Ready man?" Michael asked.

"You're doing it here?!" James asked in shock.

"If I don't do it now, I'll never be able to build up the courage to do so," Chase explained. Michael, can you fix my hair?"

"Chase," Michael started, "I think your hair's fi-."

"Fix it Michael!"

Michael fluffed up Chase's hair a bit while James and Logan rolled their eyes.

"Does it look good?"

"I don't know," Michael admitted. "It was a bush then and it's a bush now."

"One woman!" Logan repeated once again.

Chase rolled his eyes at both comments and walked into Zoey's room. He cleared his voice to get the attentions of the five females.

"Excuse me ladies, but may I talk to Zoey privately?"

"Sure," all of the girls besides Zoey chorused and began to leave.

As they left, Lola gave a thumbs up sign and Zoey motioned for her to leave.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" HeHerhhZoey asked.

"Us," he said sitting on her bed.

"My favorite subject," she said giggling.

Chase laughed a little bit and then turned serious. "Um… Zo', I've known you for like ever right?"

"9 years," Zoey said.

"And now we're boyfriend and girlfriend," Chase added.

Zoey nodded her. She had no idea where Chase was going with this. She all of a sudden saw the whole gang peering through the window on the door. When Chase turned around and saw them too, he pulled the drapes down on the little window. Seeing that the gang all hurried to the window, where Chase shut those drapes too.

"Well, that was rude," Nicole said with her arms folded.

Everyone looked at her.

"Well it was," she said defending herself.

-He and His Girl-

Meanwhile, Chase was trying to remember where he had left off.

"We're now boyfriend and girlfriend," Zoey prompted.

"Oh right," Chase said, sitting back down on the bed. "Now we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know Chase. So?"

"I feel like there's something missing," Chase said.

"Really?" Zoey inquired.

"Yeah. I don't feel like what we have is enough," he admitted.

"It isn't?" she asked worriedly.

"It isn't."

"Chase, we're having a baby. What more could you possibly want?"

"This," he said going down on one knee and pulling the box out of his pocket and opening it.

Zoey gasped when she saw the ring. It was the most gorgeous piece if jewelry she ever saw.

"Zoey Brookes, will you marry me?"

Tears streamed own Zoey's face. "Oh Chase," she said in a quivery voice. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," Chase insisted.

Zoey nodded.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes Chase Matthews I will marry you!"

"YES!" Chase burst out in joy.

He beamed and leaned in towards Zoey and gave her a passionate kiss. She returned this kiss with as much force. When they broke, Chase delicately slipped the ring on her engagement finger. Zoey held out her hand once the ring was on and admired it.

"Chase, can I tell our friends about the engagement?" Zoey asked.

"Michael, Logan, and James know," Chase told her.

"They do?"

"Uh huh. You can tell Lola, Nicole, Quinn, and Dana."

"Bring them in!" Zoey said excitedly.

"You're pretty excited," Chase said with a smile, leaning in towards her.

"Of course. I want the world to know I'm going to become Mrs. Chase Matthews soon."

Chase beamed and kissed Zoey before opening the door. When he opened it, the whole gang came tumbling into the room.

"So, you guys couldn't hear with the door closed huh?" Chase teasingly asked them.

"Logan wouldn't stop talking on his cell phone," Lola replied in annoyed tone of voice as she pointed to Logan who was gabbing on his cell phone.

"I don't care if you need 5 people to deliver it!" Logan screamed into the phone. "I ordered that entertainment center a week ago and I expected to it to be delivered today! (Pause) I don't care if your men have to deliver other things! Do you know who I am?! (Pause) Logan Reese – the famous movie producer!"

"Logan, get off the phone" Dana yelled.

"This is a hospital ma'am," a nurse said coming up to the group. "Keep down your voices or I will ask you to leave."

"Logan," Dana said in a low tone of voice walking to him. "You're causing a scene. Get off the phone or no kissing tonight."

Logan sighed. He loved Dana and didn't want to disappoint her and eventually knew he would cave in.

"Sir, I have to go but that entertainment center better be at my home tonight. TONIGHT or face the consequences," he whispered angrily into the phone and closed it.

"So," Chase said. "Zoey wants to see you four," he motioned to Quinn, Lola, Nicole, and Dana.

The four squealed and hurried inside the hospital room.

-He and His Girl-

"Zoey what happened?!" Nicole asked excitedly once all were seated.

"See for yourself," Zoey said, barely able to contain her joy and held out her hand.

Once the four girls saw it, they screamed and Zoey joined them.

"Oh my god!" Lola cried. "Congratulations Zoey!" she said and gave her a hug.

"Group hug!" Nicole squealed and all the friends embraced Zoey.

Pretty soon, Quinn, Dana, Nicole, and Lola were asking Zoey question after question.

"So, have you set a date?" Quinn asked.

"Have an idea of your wedding dress?" Dana suggested.

"The location?" Lola added.

"Don't forget the flowers," Nicole piped up.

"How about the band?"

"The caterer?"

"Guys…" Zoey began.

"The limos?"

"The tuxes?"

"Shoes and veil?"

"Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?"

"Make-up?"

'Guys…" Zoey tried again.

"Jewelry?"

"Hair do?"

"Reception?"

"Type of wedding bands?"

"Honeymoon destination?"

"GUYS!" Zoey yelled to get their attention.

It worked.

"I just barely got engaged," Zoey said. "Besides, I have more important things to worry about."

"What could possibly be more important than your wedding?" Lola asked.

"How about my baby?" Zoey suggested. "Geez guys, I still have to get baby toys, baby clothes, carriages/strollers, diapers, changing table, bottles, bibs, and all sorts of things. I don't need to be worrying right now whether I'm going to have a white or ivory wedding dress."

"Your right Zo'," Quinn said. "We're sorry. We'll totally help with both you wedding and baby."

Zoey smiled. "Thanks guys."

"I'd choose the white wedding dress myself," Nicole thought out loud.

The group all turned in her direction and looked at her.

"Well, I would," Nicole said in her defense.

Zoey rolled her eyes but could not help but smile. She was engaged to the love of her life and having his baby. Nothing could possibly go wrong in her mind.

-He and His Girl-

About three hours later, Rebecca was pacing back and forth in her apartment, tapping her feet when she stood still, drumming her fingers when she sat down and thinking long and hard. Suddenly, Rebecca's face lit up.

"That's it!" she cried and ran to the kitchen to grab her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" she said after someone answered. "What do you mean who is this? It's me, Rebecca. (Momentary pause) Wait, wait! Before you hang up I have a proposal for you. Meet me at my apartment – 2432 Harrison Lane, Apartment 3C. Don't ask me why, just do it! (Pause) I don't care where you are or who you're with, just get here now! I'll tell you why later, just get here! (Pause) Good, twenty minutes," and she hung up.

She smiled an evil smile as she put her cordless phone back in its cradle and then when back to her living room to lie on her couch.

"Zoë Brookes," she said to herself. "Prepare to be brought down."

_Author's Note:__ Well, there's Chapter 6! I hope you like it. Sorry for the long wait but I was occupied with school. OMG, 22 days left till Chasing Zoey and hopefully the new Zoey 101 episode will come out next Sunday (it definitely isn't coming out this Sunday)! To all who reviewed, favorited, etc…: You will be especially thanked at the end of this story. I'm working on a new Zoey 101 story and I hope to have it out soon. Plz review in the meantime and voice ur opinion. I have an excerpt on my profile as usual. Thnx 4 reading and stick around for Chapter 7. I love you guys!_

_-Mary_

_P.S. I'm going to hold a poll for couple changes in this story. Hope ur able to vote! Thnx. Bye!_


	8. Chapter 7: The Perfect Wedding Dress

He and His Girl

**He and His Girl**

**Chapter 7: The Perfect Wedding Dress**

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing from the show, Zoey 101_

Chase wheeled Zoey out of her room and to the information desk so he could get the release forms to sign her out. The doctor had told them that Zoey didn't need the extra day in the hospital and that she could be released immediately. The gang had all left and it was just the happy couple.

"Um… Chase?" Zoey asked shifting uncomfortably in her wheelchair. "Can I get out of this thing? I'm fine now, honestly."

Chase gave her a look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Zoey confirmed for the billionth time.

"Positive?"

"Yup."

"One hundred percent absolute-."

"Chase, can you trust me enough to get out of the chair?!" Zoey cried in frustration.

Chase agreed. Zoey eased herself out of the wheelchair and up onto her own feet.

"Ta-da!" she said in a sing song voice. "Told you I could do it," she said with a teasing smug look on her face after Chase had signed the papers.

Chase smiled and kissed her. "I always knew you could."

Zoey opened her mouth and in "shock" as Chase this time. "You little liar," she said with a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Chase surprised her by taking her in his arms and walking out of the hospital.

-He and His Girl-

"But-."

"No buts," Rebecca interrupted. "You just do your part of the plan and I'll take care of mine."

"Are you sure?" the "accomplice" asked.

"Absolutely. You'll have what you want and I'll get the revenge on Zoey Brookes that had been my goal for years," Rebecca replied sinister-like. "And perhaps, a prize to follow along with it," she added, .meaning Chase.

-He and His Girl-

It was the week after Zoey had been released from the hospital. She, her mom, Dustin, Lola, Nicole, Quinn, and Dana were shopping for the right wedding cake.

"Do I have to do this?" Dustin groaned. "I have better things to do than this."

"Like what?" Zoey questioned.

"Amy," Dustin replied.

Amy was Dustin's girlfriend and they had been going strong for the past two months. Zoey could not have picked a girl more suited for her brother. She had the stereotypical blonde hair, blue eyes, model height, hourglass figure, and California tan, but she was not dumb at all. She was pretty, fun to hang out with, and incredibly smart (Princeton University).

"Ewwww," the six ladies said, turning away.

"Dustin," scolded Mrs. Brookes.

"Aw geez you guys," Dustin replied, understanding what they thought he meant. "C'mon, give me a little credit please."

"Moms and big sisters and their friends don't give credit," Zoey teased as the group walked into a shop.

A little bell rang as the door swung open and a short little man rushed over to them.

_Author's Note:__ If this man speaks and there are no 'r's in his sentence and replaced by an 'a', a 'w', or an 'h', it's supposed to be like that._

"Good aftanoon," the man said, apparently skipping his 'r's. "How do you do?"

"Fine, thank you," Zoey said. "Um… we're here to look for wedding cakes."

'Ah, I see. Well then, follow me," the man replied ushering the six into a large, airy room lined with wedding cake samples.

"Here, we have a marvelous six-tiered wedding cake," he continued as he led them to one of the samples.

All 7 gasped at the sight.

"Coconut with vanilla icing and beautiful pink roses suwounding the cake," the man explained. "It also comes in all kinds of fwuit flavors, golden yellow, and devil's food filling."

"And with some price," Nicole hissed in Zoey's ear. "Look at the tag!"

Zoey's eyes wandered to the tag and she put her hand over her mouth to not scream. The cake was 6000!

"Um… can we move on to the next cake?" Zoey asked hurriedly.

"Whateva fo?" he asked, still missing the letter 'r'.

"Well, can I maybe see something plainer and simpler?" Zoey suggested.

"And cheaper," Nicole added.

Zoey put on a fake smile and elbowed Nicole in the stomach.

"Um… ofcouse. Wight this way," the salesperson said, arching an eyebrow and motioning the group to follow him.

"Smooth," Zoey whispered in Nicole's ear.

"Zoey, why didn't you pick that cake? It was perfect," Lola told her.

Quinn and Dana nodded in agreement.

"You wouldn't think so if you'd seen the price," Zoey replied.

"Why?" Dana, Quinn, and Lola chorused.

"6000!" Nicole squealed.

"Wow," Dana, Quinn, and Lola chorused again.

"That's how much I'm planning to spend on ALL of the baby's nursery furniture. I can't spend so much on just a cake. I still have to worry about the dress, the flowers, the place where it's gonna be held, the reception, the food, the band, my hair, the-."

"Chill Zoey," Dana said.

"We understand," Quinn acknowledged.

Zoey breathed in and out until she was calm. "You're right," Zoey agreed. "Anyways, I don't feel like looking for cakes, that's something both Chase AND I should be doing. How about wedding dress shopping?"

Her friends squealed and agreed.

"Mom, Dustin," Zoey called. "Can we go shopping for my wedding dress instead?"

"Sure dear," Mrs. Brookes said and motioned for Dustin to get going. "We'll be back later," she told the salesperson.

"Aw, c'mon, make up your mind," Dustin moaned as he was dragged out of the store.

-He and His Girl-

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Brookes, Dustin, Lola, Nicole, Quinn, and Dana said harmony as Zoey walked out of the dressing room.

The group had been from store to store and Zoey had tried on dress after dress, but no luck. Some of them had big fake flowers that were tack, others were too big so that Zoey could barely move, and so many more catastrophes. Finally, Zoey walked out of one of the dressing rooms at Annabelle's Bridal Emporium wearing a spaghetti strap wedding gown that had a somewhat tight bodice (loose enough so that if a small baby bump appeared, it would not be very noticeable) that was jewel encrusted, a full satin skirt that was floor length and had a small train, and a chapel veil with a pearl tiara. Zoey looked like a goddess.

"Zoey," Lola began.

"You," Nicole continued.

"Look," Quinn followed up.

"Gorgeous," Dana finished.

Zoey smiled. She liked what she saw in the mirror. The dress felt so right.

"Mom? Dustin? What do you think?" Zoey asked them.

"Oh Zoey…" Mrs. Brookes began, but couldn't finish due to tears welling up in her eyes.

"Zo', you look great," Dustin commented. "Trust me, if I say that, that must mean you look good because I don't usually say that," he added.

"Thanks Dustin," Zoey said and hugged her little brother. "I really like it too."

"I think we'll take it," Nicole said to the store clerk.

-He and His Girl-

_Ring! Ring!_

Chase took out his cell phone and when he saw on the caller ID that it was Zoey, he immediately answered.

"Hey Zo'," he greeted.

"Hey. Chase, what time sure you going to be home?"

"Well, Larry just let us out so half an hour tops. Why? You're cooking something special for me?"

"Nope."

"Oh gee thanks."

"How about fettuccini alfredo?"

"Sounds delicious. See you in half an hour. Love you."

"Love you too," Zoey replied and hung up.

A half an hour meant enough time to hide the dress from Chase. After searching place after place after place, she just hung it up on the back of her closet. All of a sudden, the door bell rang.

_Sheesh_, Zoey thought. _"It's only been 15 minutes. How could he be home so fast?_

"Chase," she called from inside. "How did you manage to get here so qui-?"

She stopped in mid-sentence as she opened the door. Standing on the door-step was not the figure of Chase, but of James.

"Zoey, can I come in?" he asked.

"Um… sure," she said awkwardly as he was led inside and sat on the futon couch. "What's up?"

"I have no idea what to get Nicole for her birthday and I need ideas," he admitted.

"Uh, James, couldn't you have just called me?" Zoey asked.

"Well, I guess, but I was driving by here so I thought I'd stop by and ask."

"Um… ok. Well, Nicole likes gift cards to clothing stores. You could get one to Bloomingdales, Juicy Couture, Abercrombie and Fitch, Saks Fifth Avenue, James?

Zoey noticed that James was just staring at her, kind of like he was lost.

"Oh, sorry Zo'. Will do, will do. Thanks."

"Sure, no problem. Anything else I could help you with?"

"No thanks. Anyways, Nicole tells me you got a wedding gown."

"Yeah, I hid it in my closet. Don't want Chase to see it. Don't tell him ok?"

"I won't. Zoey-."

James broke off as he heard a key click in the lock. Chase opened the door and entered the apartment.

"Oh, hey James," Chase said awkwardly.

"Hey Chinese, I was just leaving. Thanks Zo' for the help."

"No problem. See you around."

"See ya," James replied and let himself out.

"Why was here?" Chase asked as he turned from the closed door to Zoey.

"Advice on what to get Nicole for her birthday. Chase is it ok if we just have like leftover Chinese food, I'm a bit pooped."

"Is that ok for the baby?"

"Yes Chase, the baby will be just fine. Besides, it's just shrimp with peanuts, nothing spicy."

"If you say so."

"And I do," Zoey teased.

The couple had dinner and thoroughly enjoyed it. They talked about how they wanted the baby's nursery to be decorated and how everything would be arranged. It was 11:00 when the couple went to bed.

-He and His Girl-

Zoey woke up on that Sunday morning to birds chirping and grogginess. Sleepily she got out of bed to make breakfast for Chase. She went to the closet door to get jeans and a T-shirt. She opened the door and suddenly:

"Oh my god!" she cried. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Author's Note:__ Why did Zoey scream? Who's Rebecca's helper? These questions will be revealed soon. Btw, this could be my last update till 4/28 cuz 4/27 is Greek Orthodox Easter. If I am able 2 in between… yay! But I know I definitely won't between 4/24 – 4/27, but I'll be back with an update by 4/29. Tell me how u like this chapter by reviewing and voicing ur opinion. To all who reviewed, etc…: You will be especially thanked at the end of my story. Check back next week 4 Chapter 8. Thnx!_

_-Mary_

_P.S. An excerpt for Chapter 8 will be on my profile and plz vote in poll for any or no couple changes you would like made. Thnx!_


	9. Chapter 8: Who's the Accomplice?

He and His Girl

**He and His Girl**

**Chapter 8: Who's the Accomplice?**

_Recap:_

_Zoey woke up on that Sunday morning to birds chirping and grogginess. Sleepily, she got out of bed to make breakfast for Chase. She walked over to the closet to get jeans and a T-shirt. She opened the door and suddenly: _

"_Oh my god!" she cried. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_End of Recap_

"What?!" Chase said nervously as he jumped out of bed and ran over to Zoey. "What?! What?! What?!"

Zoey was crying so hard that she couldn't speak. Instead she pointed to the scene in the closet with the hand that wasn't covering her mouth. What used to be Zoey's gorgeous wedding dress was a shredded mess with what looked like dry blood all over it.

"Zoey…" Chase said softly and drew her in to him.

Zoey willingly shifted over to him and buried her head into his chest where she cried and cried and cried.

-He and His Girl-

After about a half hour of crying, Zoey dried her eyes and sat up straight, trying to figure out who could have done such a horrible thing. Without even thinking, she got up and walked over to the front door. It was unlocked.

_Great!_ Zoey thought. _Chase and I left our apartment unprotected! _

OK, she knew how the person got in. Next, she walked into the kitchen and looked into the locked cabinet where she and Chase kept the expensive china. Nothing was missing. Then, she went back to the bedroom and looked into her jewelry box. Nothing was gone.

_Alright,_ Zoey thought. _The person who broke in didn't take any values and was after only my dress. Who would do such a thing?_

Zoey's mind only traveled to one person… Rebecca. But Rebecca didn't know where her dress was. She didn't even know Zoey had bought a dress yet. The only person who knew was… Zoey remembered her previous conversation with James.

_Flashback:_

"_Sure, no problem. Anything else I can help you with?"_

"_No thanks. Anyways, Nicole told me you got a gown."_

"_Yeah, I hid it in my closet. Don't want Chase to see it. Don't tell him ok?"_

"_I won't. Zoey…"_

_(Chase entered)_

_End of Flashback_

James knew! Zoey had told James and he was the only other person besides her friends, mom, and Dustin. James wouldn't think of doing anything like shredding her wedding gown and pouring blood on it. Someone had to be the brains behind it and it was Rebecca!

"I definitely know Rebecca's behind this," Zoey said out loud.

"Aw, c'mon Zo', Rebecca didn't even know you bought a wedding gown. _I_ didn't even know you bought a wedding gown."

"You weren't supposed to know," Zoey explained. "Besides, that's not the point. She did it! I know she did it! Rebecca's behind this!"

"Zoey, you have to get over this Rebecca's-out-to-sabotage-me stage," Chase told her.

"But she is!" Zoey insisted. "She has been since 10th grade."

"Zoey, I'm sure Rebecca's not behind any of this," Chase replied calmly. "She told me herself that her scheming days are over. She's innocent."

"Why are you defending her?" Zoey asked suspiciously. "Are you in cahoots with her?"

"Zo', how could you even accuse me of something like that let alone think it?!"

Zoey bowed her head down in shame. "You're right. I just overreacted. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Chase said. "Just relax," and he put a hand on her shoulder.

Zoey nodded her head in understandment.

"I have to go!" she all of a sudden said in thought and threw on a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and flip flops.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked as Zoey grabbed her purse and was about to head out the door.

"I'm going to put someone in their place," Zoey explained hurriedly and closed the door. She opened the door to say, "I'll be back soon and breakfast will be served."

-He and His Girl-

Nicole was dragged out of bed by consistent pounding on her apartment door. She looked at the clock on her night stand. It read 9:00. Who would want to be up this early on a Sunday morning? She opened to find an angry Zoey on the other side.

"Um… hey Zo'. What's up?"

"Is James here?" Zoey asked impatiently.

"James?"

"Yeah, James. Is he here?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna speak with him?"

"Uh huh."

"Come in."

Not meaning to be rude to Nicole but succeeded, Zoey pushed her way into Nicole and James' apartment and walked straight into their bedroom. Zoey pulled the covers off James and stared at him angrily. James rubbed his eyes and when he saw it as Zoey, and angry too, became confused.

"Uh… hi Zoey," James said awkwardly.

"We need to talk," she said icily and pulled James out of his bed and closed the bedroom door.

"Zo'? Is there a problem?"

"Oh yeah, there's a problem alright. James, I thought you were my friend! I thought you were someone I could trust! How could you do something so horrible to me?!"

"What? Do what to you?" James asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! You told Rebecca I bought a wedding dress just so she could destroy it!" Zoey practically screamed.

"Your wedding dress was destroyed?!" James asked in genuine shock.

"Yeah," Zoey said with a don't-act-so-shocked-because-you-tipped-off-the-person-who-did-it tone.

"Honest Zo', I didn't call Rebecca and "tip her off" about you buying a wedding dress. Honestly."

Zoey looked into James' eyes. She used to do that when they dated to tell if he was lying. His blue eyes at that moment looked like they did when he was telling the truth, but still.

"James, I'm not going to say you did do it, I'm not going to say you didn't do it. You're on probation."

"For what?!" James inquired in shock. "For doing nothing?"

"James, don't make me not trust you. Listen, I'm sorry, but right now, I don't feel like I can trust you ok?"

"Whatever," James muttered as Zoey exited. "Tip off Rebecca?" he said to himself. "Wow, I'm not that low."

-He and His Girl-

"Zo', is everything ok?" Nicole asked.

"Not really," Zoey replied honestly.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later 'cause right now I gotta go make Chase's breakfast. Sorry for barging in unexpected."

"It's alright. Talk to you later?"

"You betcha'," Zoey said and she and Nicole gave each other kisses on the cheek and Zoey left.

-He and His Girl-

Zoey couldn't concentrate on Monday. Her mind was twirling with how Rebecca could have known about her wedding dress, but she didn't want to talk to Rebecca until she found out who her accomplice was. Instead of concentrating on her work, she flipped through a bridal magazine looking for a new wedding dress. Rebecca cracked open Zoey's office door to see how Zoey was. She smiled at how her boss was so lost and upset and confused. Rebecca quietly closed the door and tapped out somebody's number on her cell phone.

"Hello? (Pause) Yeah, great work. She's totally upset. You think you're ready for Part 2? (Pause) What do you mean it's too soon?! I'm coordinating this plan and we're doing it my way. Now, this is what I want you to do. I want you to…"

-He and His Girl-

Zoey walked into her apartment with a ton of work and an unsettled mind. She saw Chase in the living room going over bands for their wedding. He smiled widely when she walked in.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

"Thanks for noticing," she teased and walked over to them where they met in a long passionate kiss.

"So," Chase began after the kiss was broken, "I've been looking at all these bands for our wedding and I think we really should look at them because-."

"Later," Zoey interrupted and kissed him again.

"I can live with that," he said after that kiss ended and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

They were doing this for quite some time, when Chase picked her up and started to walk towards their bedroom, when the doorbell rang.

_Author's Note:__ Thnx guys for reading and reviewing my last chapter. It means a great deal to me. Anyway, plz review this chapter and tell me what you think. To all who reviewed, etc…: You will be especially thanked at the end of my story. There will be an excerpt on my profile for Chapter 9. Stick around. Thnx! I love you guys!_

_-Mary_


	10. Chapter 9: The Mystery Deliverer

He and His Girl

**He and His Girl**

**Chapter 9: The Mystery Deliverer**

Zoey groaned as Chase put her down. Someone had to ring the doorbell at that time.

Chase went to answer the door and Rebecca stood there, wearing her signature pearl necklace and preppy sweater.

_Oh, even better!_ Zoey sarcastically thought.

"Um, hey Rebecca," Chase said.

"Hey Chase," Rebecca said perkily. Her eyes then fell on Zoey and her she frowned. "Hey Zoey," she said with no enthusiasm.

"Ms. Brookes to you," Zoey said icily.

"Can I come in?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure," Chase said before Zoey had time to respond.

Zoey's widened eyes met Chase's and he only shrugged his shoulders as Rebecca entered their apartment.

"What do you want Rebecca?" Zoey asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Well, I thought that maybe all three of us should go out to celebrate your engagement," Rebecca replied in an innocent-like voice.

"Wait a second," Chase said holding up his hand. "How did you find out about our engagement?"

"It's all over the news," Rebecca informed the couple. "Well the entertainment news and gossip magazines."

"ALL OVER?!" Zoey and Chase chorused in shock.

"Yup. In fact, I believe there's a special about the event right about now on E! Yup, it's 6:00."

Rebecca turned on the TV and switched to E! just as a figure appeared on the screen.

"Good evening, I'm Jeremiah Trottman for E! news."

"Wow, a gossip channel," Zoey muttered. "Is that the best he could do?"

"He was fired from CBS news at noon," Chase responded.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"Inappropriate conduct with the producer's married daughter," Chase said awkwardly.

"Wow," Zoey said in awe.

"Tonight's special: Chase Matthews, the lead guitarist of _The Skinhearts_, and his girlfriend, or should I say fiancé, Zoey Brooks who is also said to be carrying his child. The full story when we come back."

Chase angrily turned off the TV as Zoey put her hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh my god!" she screamed after a few seconds of awkward silence and dropped her hands. "How did they find out?"

"Somebody tipped them Zo'," Chase said. "Someone who knew about your pregnancy and our engagement."

"But Lola, Quinn, Nicole, or Dana would never do this to me."

"Or Michael, Logan, James, or Mark."

As soon as Chase said 'James', Zoey put it all together. _It was James all along. He had to have tipped off Rebecca, which reminds me-._

"Rebecca," Zoey began, trying to sound calm. "Do you know I got a wedding dress?"

An unnoticeable line of sweat began to trickle down Rebecca's face. "Really?" she asked in an unnoticeable nervous tone of voice.

"Uh huh, it was my dream wedding dress," Zoey continued.

Rebecca smiled at knowing she had destroyed something so precious to Zoey.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you know what happened to it?" Zoey asked.

"I have no idea," Rebecca replied coolly.

"It was destroyed."

"How so?"

"Shredded and dry blood all over what remained."

Rebecca smiled again. Her accomplice was a genius.

"Now, do you know who on earth would wanna destroy my wedding dress?" Zoey asked her, still remaining as cool as possible.

"I have no idea," Rebecca replied equally coolly.

"It was you, you little liar!" Zoey screamed suddenly, not being able to keep calm any longer. "You wanna sabotage me so you destroyed my wedding dress."

With that said, Zoey slapped Rebecca. Rebecca slapped her back. They were in the middle of a slap fest when Chase stepped in between the two women.

"STOP!" he cried in a voice so commanding that Zoey and Rebecca almost literally froze. "What is with you two?" Chase asked. "Can you two remain civilized in a room for five minutes?"

"She started it," Rebecca said in a pouty voice and pointed to Zoey.

"I don't care who started it. If Zoey did start it, then you shouldn't have fought back."

Zoey smiled triumphantly and stuck her tongue out at Rebecca.

"And you," Chase continued turning to Zoey. "You had no right to pick a fight with Rebecca."

It was Rebecca's turn to smile triumphantly and stuck her tongue out at Zoey.

"My goodness, you guys fight like little kids at the playground arguing over who took the last cookie from the cookie jar. Both of you calm down and maybe we can settle this over that celebration dinner was gong to take us to."

That last sentence made Zoey remember that she was going to bail on the dinner and head to Nicole and James' place to straighten James out.

"Rebecca, can I take a rain check for that dinner," Zoey asked in fake sweetness, not wanting to ever go out to dinner with Rebecca. "I have to go somewhere?"

"You do?" Chase asked. "You didn't have anywhere to go fifteen minutes ago."

"Something suddenly came up," Zoey replied sound very Marcia Brady-ish.

"No problem Zoey," Rebecca replied but as soon as she saw glaring at her she corrected her self. "No problem _Ms. Brookes_. Chase and I will go celebrate."

"No, Chase can stay right here until I get back," Zoey said.

"Zo', a little dinner won't hurt. I promise to be back by… 9:00," he said looking at his watch.

Zoey looked at her watch. It read 6:30. Not wanting to have Chase think she didn't trust him, she agreed.

"See you later Zo'," Chase said as she was about to leave.

"Be back soon," Zoey replied and gave Chase a long kiss before she left the apartment.

"Shall we?" Rebecca asked pointing towards the door.

"Um… sure," Chase responded and left with Rebecca to dinner.

-He and His Girl-

Zoey banged on the door to Nicole's apartment. She needed to put James in his place because she was angry. No, scratch that – she was furious. Nicole opened the door and was surprised to see an angry Zoey on her doorstep once again.

"Um… hey Zo'," Nicole said awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"Nicole, can I please see James?" Zoey asked.

"Again?"

"Yes, again," Zoey responded impatiently. "By the way, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Nicole said as Zoey stepped in. "James!" she called. "Someone's here to see you!"

James rushed to the door to find a yet again angry Zoey waiting for him.

"Hey James," Zoey half mumbled, half growled.

"Uh, hey Zo'. What's up?"

"Um, actually it's kind of private," Zoey said. "Nicole," she said, turning to one of her best friends, can you give James and me a minute alone?"

"Sure Zo'," Nicole responded and as she was about to leave, James stopped her.

"Zoey, anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Nicole," James sated firmly.

"James," Nicole hissed. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do," James hissed back.

"James I need to talk to you in private _now_."

"Can Nicole stay?"

"Did I not just say it was private?"

"Then I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh my god," Nicole groaned. "James, just talk to Zo' already. I'll be in our bedroom."

"But Nikki-."

"Go on," Nicole interrupted and left the room.

James turned to Zoey after Nicole left the room and she shook her head.

"What?"

"You wanted Nicole there as a "protector" (she said this using air quotes) so I wouldn't blow up at you."

"You think that little of me?"

"Right now I don't think highly of you in any such way."

"Zo', you have to be kidding me? What did I do now?"

"How low can you be?! You informed Jeremiah Trottman about my engagement _and_ my pregnancy?!"

"Whoa… whoa… whoa…whoa… whoa… whoa. The media found out about your pregnancy?"

"And my engagement!"

"Did you see it on the news and figured _I_ must have spilled the beans."

"No. Rebecca came over and told us about the special and we saw it on TV and then-."

"OK missy, that's when you stop talking and go over in your head what you just said," James abruptly interrupted.

Zoey gave him a look. "Excuse me?"

"_REBECCA!_" James said, telling her the answer to his question. "I've told you again and again, I have no relations with that woman."

Zoey was lost in confusion. Was James lying? She looked into his blue eyes again for the answer. She saw no sign of deceit, but how much can eyes tell you? In Zoey's case, the eyes didn't help.

-He and His Girl-

Meanwhile, halfway across town, Rebecca and Chase were enjoying a lovely celebration dinner at Café de Paris. Well, Rebecca was enjoying it while Chase was picking at his food.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked. "Don't you like the dinner?"

"Oh, it's great," Chase replied with not a single hint of emotion.

"Chase, I've known you for several years. Talk to me," Rebecca insisted.

"Well, the truth is, all I can think about is Zoey and who spilled the beans about her pregnancy and our engagement," Chase admitted.

Rebecca frowned at those words. She had hoped for a nice evening alone with Chase, but hadn't counted on the Saga of Zoey hour.

"It's just that, we hadn't counted on going public with it yet. Well, at least the tour is cancelled and Larry was able to get some gigs here so I can be there for Zoey."

"Uh… yeah, sure," Rebecca agreed, although her minds were on other things. All of a sudden, her cell phone rang. When, she looked at the number, she turned to Chase and said, "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course," Chase responded.

Rebecca hurried out of the restaurant and quickly flipped open the cell phone. "Impeccable timing. Are you ready for the third part of the plan? (Pause) What do you mean will it work? Of course it will. (Pause) Yes, I'm positive. (Pause) Of course, why don't we say around ten o'clock-ish? (Pause) Perfect. Bye."

Rebecca re-entered the restaurant and headed back to the table to find Chase still picking at his food.

"Still thinking about that news huh?" she asked in a half sympathetic voice (for Chase, not Zoey).

"Uh huh. Rebecca, would you mind if I just wrapped up my food and took it home? I'm not feeling so well."

"Sure. Waiter!" she called to the man who took their order.

"Oui madame (Translation: Yes ma'am)?" he said approaching her.

"Actually, mademoiselle and um… would it be alright if my friend here took home his food. He's not feeling very well."

"Why of course mademoiselle," the waiter replied in his French accent.

"Oh and check please," Rebecca added.

"Thanks Rebecca," Chase said. "I just hope Zoey has no more surprises today."

"Don't worry Chase," Rebecca answered. "There's plenty more surprises coming," she said to herself.

-He and His Girl-

"Oh my god!" Nicole said in awe.

"I know."

"Oh my god!" Lola, Dana, and Quinn chorused.

"_I know_," Zoey repeated.

"How could Rebecca do something so low?" Lola asked.

"'Cause she's Rebecca," Zoey replied. "She has no boundaries when it comes to destroying my life."

Zoey had decided to hold an emergency girl meeting at Nicole and James' apartment. It was mainly to talk about Rebecca as Zoey didn't want to talk about James and the role he could be playing in the whole 'Rebecca situation' (especially in front of Nicole). Besides, she had gotten nowhere with James so he had just left the room for the girls to talk.

"Ruining your wedding dress is one thing, but when someone reveals to the world that you and your boyfriend are engaged and having a baby, they've gone way too far," Nicole said.

"What are you going to do?" Dana asked.

"I have no idea," Zoey answered truthfully.

"We could dump a can of worms on her head?" Lola suggested.

Zoey laughed at the thought of Rebecca Callahan covered in worms.

"Oh, I have an idea," Quinn said. "I have this old Quinnvention from PCA that contains small explosives that can send you into a state of unconsciousness. If we leave her unconscious long enough, maybe she'll die."

"I like that one," Nicole said. "Let's do that."

"Thanks Quinn, but we're not trying to kill anyone," Zoey said politely. "I think I'm just gonna go home, it's been a long day."

"Try getting some sleep."

"Thanks Dana, I'll try."

"See ya later Zo'," the four chorused.

"Bye guys," Zoey said tiredly and let herself out.

-He and His Girl-

"Hey Zo'," Chase said from the living room as Zoey walked through the door.

"Hey," she responded, closing the door and dropping her purse to the floor. "How was dinner with Rebecca?" she asked, walking towards Chase

"Interesting."

"Seriously?" Zoey asked and stopped short with a worried look on her face.

"Nope. I was boring as hell," Chase said, grinning at Zoey's panic-stricken face.

"Nice,' Zoey replied sarcastically as her face fell at Chase's not so funny joke.

The doorbell rang and Chase went to answer. When he opened the door, there was a woman standing there in a delivery uniform, holding a package. Chase couldn't see what the woman looked like as her hat covered her eyes. Yet, when he answered the door, she seemed to smile when she saw Chase.

"Hi. Is a Ms. Zoey Brookes here?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, just a sec," Chase said. "Zo!" he called. "Package!"

Zoey rushed to the door for her package. The woman's face seemed to fall at the sight of Zoey, but neither Zoey nor Chase thought much of it.

"Hello," the woman said to Zoey. "I have a package for you. If you could sign your name first here," she continued, handing Zoey a clipboard and pen.

Zoey signed her name and returned the clipboard and pen. She also gave the woman a dollar as a tip.

"Thank you," the woman said in response to Zoey's act and flipped her long blonde hair as she handed Zoey the package.

"Thank you," Zoey said. "Good night."

"Good night," the woman answered as Zoey closed the door.

As Zoey brought her package into the living room, Chase thought about the mysterious delivery woman.

_She looks vaguely familiar_, Chase thought, _but I can't seem to place her in my mind_.

While he was going over these thoughts in his head, he heard Zoey scream. He rushed to the living room only to see Zoey brush past him and run to their bedroom. He looked into the box and saw a card. It read:

_Dear Zoey,_

_Congratulations on both your engagement and your pregnancy. Happiness to you forever with Chase,_

_-R G _(Author's Note: Purposely not meant to have a period in between "R" and "G".)

Chase shrugged his shoulders. _What's so scary about a card from whoever this person or these people are?_ he wondered to himself. It was only when he looked into the box that he saw why Zoey had run. Lying there among the packaging peanuts was a headless bridal doll.

_Authors' Note:__ I am so sorry for the long wait for Chapter 9. I have been extremely busy with school. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's extra long so that's a bonus because of how long I took. So plz review and voice ur opinion. To all who reviewed, etc…: You will be especially thanked at the end of the story. Thnx and stay tuned for Chapter 10. There will be an excerpt on my profile. I love you guys!_

_-Mary_


	11. Chapter 10: A New Member is Recruited

He and His Girl

**He and His Girl**

**Chapter 10: A New Member is Recruited**

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing from the show Zoey 101_

The doll creeped Chase out even more then the shredded bridal gown had. It was so eerie and scary that of course Zoey would have freaked out like she had. Zoey! He ran into the bedroom to find a distressed Zoey huddled on the floor in a mess and shivering.

He knelt down beside her and opened his arms. She crawled into them and the two just sat there for a while, silent, except for a few occasional tears.

-He and His Girl-

The doorbell rang an hour later. Chase was sitting alone in the living room as he had left Zoey alone in the bedroom half an hour earlier. He closed his newspaper and ran to the door. He sighed in relief to see Nicole, Lola, Quinn, and Dana standing outside.

"Thanks for coming," Chase said as he ushered them in.

"We hurried over here as soon as you called," Lola replied. "What's wrong with Zoey?"

"I'll show you," Chase said and brought the girls over to the box. "Here," he pointed with his index finger to the bridal doll.

All four shivered at the sight.

"No wonder," Dana said out loud.

"Poor Zoey," Quinn sympathized.

"Let's go girls," Lola said, walking to the bedroom and the others following suit.

"Thanks you guys. I know I can count on you anytime when Zoey need help," Chase called out to them.

"Thanks Chase," Nicole responded for the four. "Besides, we have no lives."

Lola, Quinn, and Dana gave her a look while Chase stared blankly at her.

"Well we don't," Nicole said in defense. "C'mon face it; we're always available to help Zoey. We have no lives."

Lola, Quinn, and Dana, turned to each other and then nodded their heads in agreement to what Nicole had said, yet the four continued to the bedroom. Chase shook his head and sat down on the couch to continue reading his paper.

"Women are unpredictable," he stated.

-He and His Girl-

_Knock Knock!_

"Zoey, can we come in?" Lola asked softly.

"Yeah sure," a small wobbly voice responded.

Lola, Nicole, Quinn, and Dana entered the room quietly and each found a spot around Zoey.

"Zo'? Are you ok?" Nicole asked placing a hand on Zoey's shoulder.

Zoey merely shook her head.

After about 15 minutes of silence, Zoey wiped her eyes and said, "Who's 'G'?"

"Huh?" the four chorused.

"On the letter," Zoey replied refreshing their memories.

"None of us know anybody with a name starting with 'G'," Nicole said.

Dana nodded in agreement, but Lola and Quinn gave each other a look.

"Oh my god, you don't think... do you?" Quinn asked Lola.

"It's the only person we know whose name starts with the letter 'G'."

"Who?" Zoey asked.

"But, then again, we haven't seen her in years," Lola brought up.

"Who?" Nicole inquired.

"She could have looked up anyone of us, it's not that hard. Chase is very famous," Quinn suggested.

"Who?" Dana asked.

"That is a good point," Lola commented. "So are you positive that she's the one?"

"Yes," Quinn confirmed.

"Really, that's the person?" Zoey asked sarcastically to Dana and Nicole.

"You don't say," Nicole replied in the same tone.

"Who would have thought?" Dana continued.

"What are you guys doing?" Lola asked.

"Trying to find out who you guys are talking about," Zoey said.

'Then why didn't you just come out and ask?" Quinn suggested.

Zoey, Nicole, and Dana rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, seriously, who are you talking about?" Zoey wanted to know.

"Remember when we told you about how when you left England, Chase tried to replace you with another girl?" Lola asked.

"Yeah," Zoey answered.

"Do you remember the girl's name?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"No, not really," she responded.

"Gretchen," Lola stated flat out.

"So?" Zoey asked.

"Hello?!" Quinn cried. "Is this pregnancy doing something to your brain?! Gretchen. Gretchen starts with a 'G' as in the 'G' on your letter!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Zoey shot back defensively. "No need to get testy or bring my baby into it."

"Sorry," Quinn said apologetically.

"You're missing the point Zo'," Lola informed her. "Gretchen, as in look-alike Gretchen. As in replacement Gretchen. As in the 'G' from your letter Gretchen.

Everything began to sink in to Zoey's head. _Is she the one in cahoots with Rebecca?_ Zoey asked herself. _Does she intend to ruin Chase and me as much as Rebecca does? What could she possibly want with Chase and me after so many years if she is the 'G' from the letter?_ She didn't know the answer and had a feeling she wouldn't know it anytime soon.

-He and His Girl-

Chase took a stroll after his band practice the next day. He wondered who that delivery girl was the previous night. He wondered why she had been so happy to see him. He wondered why her face had sunk when Zoey appeared at the door. _Maybe she was a fan who didn't like the idea of me having a girlfriend?_ Chase thought. He shook his head. Those girls went nuts if they saw Zoey with Chase.

As he walked up the street he saw a blonde-haired girl walking in the opposite direction. She looked strikingly like Zoey, but it wasn't Zoey. It was the girl from last night!

"Excuse me!" he called to the girl.

She looked up for a split second and when she saw it was Chase, she ran away from him.

"Wait!" Chase cried as he raced after the blonde-haired woman.

The woman rounded a corner. As soon as Chase rounded it too, she had disappeared into the crowd gathering to cross the street.

"Damn!" he said to himself. "Who is she?"

Just then, Chase's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and as soon as he saw it was Zoey's cell, flipped it open immediately.

"What's up buttercup?" Chase answered cutely.

"Chase, as cute as that is, we have no time for cuteness," Zoey replied. "Chase, themysterydelivererisGretchenandIthinkshe'sincahootswithRebeccaandperhapsislinlovewithyou!" Zoey said quickly.

Chase stood silently at the end of the phone, trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

"Chase?" Zoey said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Did you understand what I said?"

"Actually… no, not a single clue to what you just said."

"The… mystery… deliverer… is… Gretchen, you know from PCA, and… I… think… that… she's… in… cahoots… with… Rebecca… and… perhaps… is… in… love… with… you…" Zoey said slowly, making fun of Chase, but in a loving way.

"Whoa," Chase said in awe.

"Yeah, I know," Zoey responded.

"How come you didn't mention this last night?" Chase asked.

"I guess it slipped my mind," Zoey said. "What are you gonna do?"

"Get in touch with her," Chase said.

"Um… she's kinda avoiding us," Zoey reminded him.

"I know that," Chase answered, "but I'm going to get through to her with the only person who possibly has contact with her."

"Rebecca," Chase and Zoey said at the same time.

"You gonna be ok?" Zoey asked.

"Of course, don't worry about me," Chase told her.

"But I do."

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'm sure Rebecca has some reasonable explanation if she is connected with Gretchen."

Zoey silently groaned. It was really starting to tick her off how Chase always thought Rebecca was innocent and not evil.

"We'll talk later ok?" Chase said.

"Sure."

"Love you."

"Love you too," Zoey said with no emotion and hung up.

The others, who were with Zoey once again that day at her (Zoey's) apartment, watched Zoey as she put her cell phone back on her nightstand and started mumbling to herself.

"What did Chase say?" Nicole asked, breaking the silence.

"He's going to go talk to Rebecca about Gretchen," Zoey replied.

"Uh… doesn't Chase know that Rebecca will deny any connection with Gretchen if he asks her?" Dana inquired.

"Obviously not. He said and I quote, 'I'm sure Rebecca has some reasonable explanation if she is connected with Gretchen.' It makes me so mad that he thinks she is so innocent when in fact she is a horrible, horrible person," Zoey said.

"Wow, Chase is being pretty oblivious to the fact that Rebecca's a skunk bag," Lola announced.

Zoey gave her a look. "Thank you Lola," she said sarcastically.

-He and His Girl-

Rebecca answered the door sleepily even thought it was 5:00 but immediately woke up as soon as she saw Chase was at the door.

"Hey Chase, what's up?" she greeted.

"Hey Rebecca, do you have a minute?"

"Of course, I have many, many, many minutes for you. Come in."

As odd as that sounded to Chase, he entered Rebecca's apartment and walked straight into the living room.

"So Chase, what do you need?" Rebecca asked, sitting herself on the couch very close to Chase.

"Um…," Chase said shifting from her a bit. "Have you had any contact lately with Gretchen?"

Rebecca's eyes widened. _Uh oh!_ she thought. _Does Chase suspect anything? Just play cool Rebecca. Just play cool._ "No, no, not all."

"I knew it!" Chase cried.

"Why do you ask?" Rebecca wanted to know.

"Well, Zoey got a note last night from two people who signed their names 'R' and 'G'."

"Really?" Rebecca asked in fake shock.

"Yup. What was stranger was that the blonde who delivered the package looked strangely familiar. Anyway, it all boils down to the fact that Zoey think that the 'R' stands for you and the 'G' stands for Gretchen."

"Oh," Rebecca said starting to get a little worried. "That's absurd. I never wrote Zoey any letter and Gretchen didn't help me write any letter. Anyway, I'm going to go to the bathroom, if someone calls just have them leave a message ok?"

"Yeah, sure," Chase agreed.

Rebecca headed to the bathroom while Chase sat patiently on the couch. Abut 10 seconds later, the phone rang. Chase scurried into the kitchen to answer.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Chase?" the voice on the other end said.

"Gretchen?" he responded carefully.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey! How are you?"

"Fine thanks. How are you?"

"Fine thank you."

"You don't sound depressed anymore."

"Yeah, I went to therapists and counselors and psychologists and psychiatrists. I have no idea why I went to so many different people, but yeah I'm no longer depressed."

"What did all those people say?"

"I have no idea but it's some kind of depression thing where it's like PMS-ing twenty four/seven."

"Um… okayyyy."

All of a sudden, a thought entered Chase' head that hadn't occurred to him before.

"Gretchen, why are you contacting Rebecca? She said she has no contact with you."

"Oh," Gretchen dumbly responded into the phone trying to think up an excuse. "I… looked her up just now. Thought I might as well get in touch with her. I was going to call you too."

"Hey maybe we could meet up for lunch sometime," Chase suggested.

"Sounds great. My number is 555-2768," Gretchen said.

"Ok," Chase said, writing the number on a piece of paper. "I'll tell Rebecca you called."

"Alright then. Talk to ya later Chase."

"Oh Gretch', did you deliver a package to my apartment last night?"

"No, not really."

"'K then. Bye."

"Bye."

Chase hung up the phone and then copied the number onto a separate sheet of paper and stuck it in his pocket. As soon as he had done that, Rebecca walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, there was a phone call while you were in the bathroom," Chase said.

"From who?"

"Gretchen."

Rebecca almost froze in her tracks. "G-G-G-G-G-Gretchen?"

"Yeah, she said she looked you up so you two could get in touch."

"Right. Of course," Rebecca said, letting out a fake laugh that Chase didn't seem to notice.

"I had no idea you guys were friends at PCA," Chase mentioned.

"Chase, there are plenty of things you don't know about me," Rebecca said and patted Chase's shoulder while she walked past him. "Chase, I know it's like 5:10, but I'm really tired so if you don't mind…" Rebecca said, hinting towards the door.

"Yeah of course, no problem," Chase said and walked towards the door. "Night Becca," he said, kissing her cheek.

Rebecca's eye widened as she put her hand to her cheek. "Chase… you called me Becca."

"So?" Chase wondered.

"You haven't called me Becca since we were a couple."

"But we're still friends," Chase and patted her hand before letting himself out.

Rebecca leaned against the closed door happily. Chase had just patted her hand. Chase had just kissed her cheek. Chase had just called her BECCA. They were perfect together in her opinion.

_The only problem is Zoey!_ Rebecca angrily thought. _By the way…_

She walked over to the phone in the kitchen and punched in a number.

"Hello?" the voice answered

"What the hell were you thinking Gretch'?!" Rebecca yelled into the phone. "You nearly blew our cover!"

"I had no idea Chase was going to be there!" Gretchen yelled back.

"You're supposed to wait till I call you," Rebecca informed her.

"I called 'because I had some news," Gretchen replied. "I found the name of a girl from PCA who might be interested in helping you. Her number is 555-6262."

"Oh yeah, I remember her. I'll call and see if I can recruit her."

"Great."

"Oh and next time Gretch', let me call you."

"Got it," Gretchen said and hung up.

After Gretchen had hung up, Rebecca dialed in the number she had just received. After about 5 seconds, someone picked.

"Hi, this is Rebecca Callahan from PCA. (Pause) Fine thanks, how are you? (Pause) That's great. I have a proposition for you. How would you like to bring Zoey Brookes down with Gretchen and me?"

_Author's Note:__ Hey! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time but I got caught up in so much school work that I had no time to update. The good news is that finals are over and school finished June 6, 2008. Whoo! But, good luck to all of you who still have finals left. Anyways, I know this chapter feature lots of Rebecca, but this was to get the relationship between Rebecca and Gretchen straight… they are in cahoots. Believe me, more about Zoey's reaction to all of this, Zoey's baby, the upcoming wedding, the girl Rebecca called, Zoey's suspicion about James, Chase's oblivious behavior, and much more will be revealed in upcoming chapters. Plz review and voice ur opinion. To all who reviewed, etc…: You will be especially thanked at the end of the story. Hopefully now that school's over, I will be able to update more frequently. I'll try 2 update ASAP. Thank you 2 all my faithful readers who have been so patient. I love you guys! _

_-Mary_

_P.S. Oh yeah, please vote in my poll. Thnx!_


	12. Chapter 11: Tragedy Strikes Yet Again

**He and His Girl**

**Chapter 11: Tragedy Strikes Yet Again**

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing from Zoey 101_

_Author's Note:__ At the time this whole thing with the headless bridal doll, Chase confronting Rebecca about Gretchen, and Rebecca calling a mystery girl, it's been two months since Zoey discovered she was pregnant, so maybe around mid-late August. Oh, this chapter is also going to involve the couple of Michael/Lola as will the next chapter as well._

Dana, Nicole, Lola, and Quinn had left by the time Chase got home. Zoey hurried into Chase's arms. Chase picked her up and spun her around.

"Wow," he said in surprise as he put her down gently. "You're starting to put on a little weight."

"Seriously?" Zoey asked in awe. "It's only been like two months."  
"My dear, when you are pregnant, I guess you can gain weight at anytime," Chase concluded as they walked to their bedroom and Chase flopped backwards onto the bed when he had arrived.

"So, did you talk to Rebecca about Gretchen?" Zoey asked, sitting on the bed.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Chase said, rising level to Zoey.

"And…?"

"She said there was no connection between her and Gretchen, although Gretchen did call. However, that was because Gretchen was contacting Rebecca for the first time in ages. Gretchen and I are supposed to get together sometime. Anyway, yeah, that's all that happened."

Zoey gave him a look. "How old are you?" she asked in an annoyed tone of voice. "Five?"

"Excuse me?" Chase replied rudely crossing his arms and lowering his eyebrows.

"Don't you see? Gretchen probably called Rebecca and you picked up instead so she made up some excuse."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Zoey, seriously you have to get over this whole Rebecca obsession. Maybe with a little help..."

"Help? You think I need help?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Zoey, I didn't mean you were crazy. Just that-."

"Oh, so now you think only people who are crazy need help?!"

"Zoey," Chase tried to explain, yet somehow confused by her weird mood swing. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't be so hard on Becca. She's not so bad."

"I'm sorry. It's just-," Zoey abruptly stopped talking. "Wait a second. Did you just call her Becca?"

"Yeah. So?"

"You haven't called her Becca since you two were dating."

"So what?"

Zoey threw her arms up in the air in exasperation.

"Zo'? What?"

"You don't call your ex-girlfriend what you used to call her when you two were dating!"

"It's just a nickname Zo'."

"Chase! Geez, you are completely oblivious! You are so-OW!"

"Zoey, what's wrong?"

Chase rushed up to Zoey who was clutching her belly.

"OW! Oh my god! Chase, something's wrong!"

-He and His Girl-

"Chase! Chase!"

Chase turned around as Nicole, Lola, Quinn, Dana, Michael, Logan, Mark, and James rushed up to him.

"Chase is she ok?!" Nicole cried out worry.

"The doctor hasn't come out of her room yet so I don't know," Chase honestly answered.

"Chase, what happened that landed her here?" James asked.

Chase, afraid that he himself knew the answer, partially answered the truth. "All of a sudden she was in pain so I rushed her to the hospital as soon as she told me to."

"How long has she been in there?" Lola asked.

"Half an hour," Chase replied. He covered his mouth with his hand. "Oh god, she HAS to be ok. She just HAS to be."

"Don't worry man," Michael said, patting his friend's back. "She'll be fine."

At that moment, the doctor stepped out.

"Doctor!" the whole gang cried and rushed up to him.

"Is she going to be ok?" Chase asked.

"She most certainly is," the doctor replied. "Just some minor stomach cramps, probably caused by stress. If she rests and you keep from getting agitated, she'll be just fine. You can go see her now."

Everyone rushed to the door.

"One at a time," the doctor said, stopping them.

"I'm gonna go in first ok?" Chase told the rest and started to open the door.

"Chase, she's our friend," began Lola.

"She's MY FIANCEE and happens to be the mother of MY CHILD," Chase pointed out and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"You know, he's right," Nicole said.

Everyone, except James, gave her a look of annoyance and walked away.

"Well he IS," Nicole said in defense.

-He and His Girl-

"Hey Zo'," Chase said as he closed the door to her hospital room.

Zoey looked at him and turned her head away. "Hey," she mumbled.

"I spoke to the doctor. He said you're going to be fine and you just had some minor stomach cramps that were probably caused by stress."

"I know," she said softly still not facing him. "He told me."

"C'mon, you're not even going to look at me?" he asked, sitting on a chair in the room.

Zoey turned her head towards him.

"Well, that's a start."

"What do expect me to do Chase? Wave banners?"

"I'm not expecting much from you. Listen, I'm really sorry I fought with you. I didn't know it bothered you THAT much that I hung out with Rebecca."

"Chase, I have to work with her Mondays through Fridays every week from nine to five and I can barely stand it. How do you think I feel about a person I can't stand hanging out with my fiancé. Nonetheless she also happens to be my fiancé's ex-girlfriend. You get my drift?"

"I'm sorry Zo'. I really am. I thought you were over the whole Rebecca obsession."

"Chase," warned Zoey and gave him a don't-you-get-me-started-on-that-subject look.

"Ok. Ok. We won't talk about it."

"Good."

"Good."

For a good five minutes, Chase and Zoey just sat in the room in silence. Every now and then for close to about twenty minutes, they made small talk such as about the room, how she felt, and such. Zoey finally decided to change the mood as the uncomfortable atmosphere was really starting to bug her.

"I'm sorry. Ugh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that every time I see her – it's kinda like a pit forms in my stomach."

"I thought you said you didn't want to talk about it," Chase with a smile.

"I don't," Zoey assured him. "I just needed to get that off my chest," she added.

"OK," he replied, still grinning.

"But, I _do_ know what I want to talk about – our wedding. This reminds me, my parents want us married in the next three months. Of course I'll need an empire waistline dress and not some form fitting one and-."

"Whoa!" Chase exclaimed. "Back up! What?! The next three months?! Zo', do you know how long it takes to plan a wedding?! Why do they want us to get married so soon?"

"While my parents are absolutely _thrilled_ that I got pregnant before I was married, they really don't want my baby born out of wedlock."

"Oh."

"Chase, if it was up to me I wouldn't really care when our wedding was. It's just that my parents are old-fashioned and don't believe in things like a baby being born out of wedlock."

"Zo', I don't care when we get married. It's just that I'm worried."

"About what?" she asked. "I'm fine. The baby's fine. There is nothing to worry about."

Chase got up and stood behind the back of the chair. He sighed and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"What is it?" Zoey asked worriedly. "Chase, you're starting to scare me. What's wrong?"

"Zoey, do you know how much goes into planning a wedding?"

"Yeah," she said with a grin. "But, I'm still marrying you."

"We were supposed to get married five months from now."

"I know. I know. But my parents are afraid that by that time, I'll have a huge bump. They don't want anyone to know about it."

"Uh, Zo'?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think that by the time even the three month wedding rolls around you'll have a baby bump?"

"Most likely yes, but a small one that will be hardly noticeable if I have an empire waistline wedding gown. Chase, I really want to do this. I wanna make my parents proud of me by seeing that I'm doing the right thing. What do your parents think of this?"

Chase just started pacing around the room nervously.

"Chase, you did tell them that we're getting married right?" Zoey inquired, hoping to hear an answer she'd like.

"Yes, of course," he replied, still pacing back and forth.

"And about my pregnancy too, right?"

"Uh… well… um…" Chase couldn't seem to come up with any words.

"Oh… my… god! You didn't tell them I was pregnant did you?"

"No," he answered. "But, I have an explanation."

"Why?! Why?! Why?! Why didn't you tell them?!"

"My parents are old-fashioned too and if they found you were pregnant, they'd hit the roof."

"Well, what's it gonna look like in seven months when I have a baby coming out of me? What are you gonna say then?"

"Zo' please calm down," Chase said rushing to the bed. "Stress probably landed you here and if you don't wanna risk losing the baby, you need to relax. You're right, I'm sorry," he told her, kneeling down beside her bed. "I should have told my parents… and I will. I most certainly will. And you know what? Let's get married in three months. It probably would be better for all of us in the end anyway. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby."

Zoey looked liked she was on the verge of tears.

"No, no, no. Don't cry. Please don't cry," he begged of her as he wiped away with his thumb some tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm fine, I really am," she assured Chase. "I love you too and thank you."

"For what?" he asked skeptically. "You've been in the hospital like three to four times in the last four to five months or so and I feel like it's my fault."

"No it's not," Zoey answered. "Thank you for everything you're doing for me: the three month wedding, sucking it up and telling your parents, and most of all not running away when I need you the most."

Chase looked into Zoey's eyes, stared long and hard, and explained something to her.

"Never in a million years would I ever think of running away from you, Zoey. You are the love of my life and nothing will ever change that."

Still kneeling, Chase leaned and tenderly kissed her. At that moment, Michael rushed into the room with a worried look on his face. Zoey and Chase broke to look up.

"Michael, what's wrong?" Zoey asked worriedly.

Michael huffed and puffed trying to regain his breath. He looked as if a panic attack was about to occur at any moment.

"Michael, in through the nose… and out through the mouth," Zoey coached. "In through the nose… and out through the mouth. Once more, in through the nose… and through the mouth."

Michael did as Zoey told him and he finally calmed down.

"That's better," she said. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Lola said she was going to go to the bathroom to powder her nose or something right after you," he pointed to Chase, "went to go check on you," he said pointing to Zoey. "It really didn't matter since she always tends to go to the bathroom to beautify herself, so I told her I would be in the waiting room with everyone else. She turned the corner to head to the bathroom and I didn't think much of it. After five minutes I didn't mind because Lola's sometimes taken twenty minutes just to do make-up. However, after twenty-five minutes, I became anxious and I sent Nicole to check up on her. Nicole came back and she said that Lola wasn't in the bathroom. There's a nurses' station by the bathroom so I asked if they had seen her. I described Lola and told them what she was wearing. They said no lady had ever come by there that looked like what I had described. I became really nervous so I called her – five times. No answer. I texted her like twenty times and still no answer. She _always_,_ always_,_ always_ texts me back so now I am very, very worried."

"Something's definitely wrong," Zoey confirmed.

"Why?" Chase asked. "Maybe she just didn't hear her phone go off."

"No. Lola's phone is never off and even she doesn't answer a call, her voice message always explains why she won't be able to pick up."

"Yeah," Michael agreed. "Her voice message hadn't changed."

"Besides, if a call isn't answered she will _always_ respond to a text," Zoey continued. "Oh god, I hope she's alright."

Chase hugged Zoey. He knew she shouldn't be anymore stressed and was hoping to relieve her of the possible stress increase she was experiencing.

"Everybody is looking all around the hospital for her," Michael said. "I really hope they find her because if they don't I just might-."

He was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He searched hastily in his pocket and when he found, he let out a huge sigh when he saw the caller id.

"It's Lola," he said.

Zoey let out a huge sigh of relief. Lola was one of her best friends and if anything happened to her, she might have killed herself, figuratively of course because duh, she was pregnant.

"Put in on speaker," Chase suggested and Zoey nodded along

"Lola!" Michael yelped in excitement as he put the phone on speaker. "Baby, where were you? I've been searching left and right for you and been going crazy out of mind with worry. What happened to you?"

To the surprise of the three of them, Lola's peppy voice didn't reply. "Michael, it's so nice to hear from you."

"W-w-w-ho are you?!" he cried in shock.

'Would you like your girlfriend returned to you?" the voice replied, ignoring the initial question.

"Y-y-y-es of course. What do I have to do?" Michael sounded absolutely frantic.

"You will do exactly as I tell you to do. You are to go to the address I give you. You take nobody, not the police, not a friend, nobody – except a certain Ms. Zoey Brookes. Are we clear?"

"Understandable," quivered Michael.

Chase and Zoey looked from Michael to the phone to each other. What had happened to Lola? Where did this person want them to go? And the final question, why did Michael need the company of a certain Ms. Zoey Brookes?

_Author's Note:__ Well, hello! I hoped you liked this chapter. I decided this story would include much angst, drama, and mystery. Yet, it will still include all the romance and slight comedy that is the core of the story. Thank you so very much to my devoted readers who waited so long for this. I am so sorry but it seems that as the months go by, the busier I become. Anyway, my poll closed and there is a tie so I will recreate the poll with the two tied choices. Oh, and I lied so I'm sorry. The excerpt on my profile was originally supposed to be for this chapter but I changed it for being the excerpt to the next chapter. I will try to update ASAP and stay tuned for Chapter 12. Hopefully the next chapter will be up before Christmas. To all who reviewed, favorited, etc…: You will be especially thanked at the end of the story. Thank you so much and be sure to vote in the poll and keep a lookout for the next chapter. Have a very Happy Thanksgiving!_

_-Mary_

_P.S. Is anybody watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and/or the National Dog Show because those are my two favorite TV traditions on Thanksgiving and I wanted to see if anyone does it too. My other story will also be updated soon and most likely I'll have another Zoey 101 story up. It will be based on _Friends' _twenty-fourth episode of season 1 _(The One Where Rachel Finds Out)_ or the seventh episode of season 2 _(The One Where Ross Finds Out). _I am going to rewrite the episode using the cast of Zoey 101 in the role of the _Friends _characters. Oh also… Brooke and Derek won _Dancing with the Stars_. YAY!_


	13. Chapter 12: A Little Surprise

**He and His Girl**

**Chapter 12: A Little Surprise**

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own anything from Zoey 101. Also, this story is made for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made off of this story. The previous two sentences apply to the previous 11 chapters that didn't include the above statements._

Michael hung up the phone after he had written down the address the caller had given him as nervous and anyone could be in that situation. He stood there just shaking his head.

"How could something like this happen to Lola?" he asked to nobody in particular. "What does anyone have against her?"

"More importantly, well at least to me, why did the caller ask for Zoey to come with you?" Chase asked out loud.

"I don't know," Zoey replied. "But I'm going with Michael and finding out what's going on."

"Um, no you're not," Chase said.

Both Zoey and Michael, with shocked expressions on their faces, turned to Chase.

"Excuse me?" Zoey said with a since-when-did-you-become-in-charge-of-my-life tone.

"You heard me loud and clear. You're not going," Chase repeated in a since-I-found-out-I-was-the father-of-your-unborn-baby-and-since-you agreed-to-marry-me tone.

"WHAT?!" Michael exclaimed. "Man, she's _gotta_ go!"

"Yeah," Zoey said in agreement.

"Zoey's in a delicate state right now," Chase explained to Michael. Then kneeling down beside Zoey in the bed, he said, "You're in a delicate state right now. You're still only in your first trimester. Besides, didn't the doctor say to avoid stress?"

"This isn't stressful," Zoey insisted.

"Oh really?" Chase asked definitely with sarcasm. "So going after one of your best friends who's been kidnapped isn't stressful for you at all?"

"No… it is not," Zoey said slowly, starting to not believe it herself.

At this point, Michael sat down in one of the chairs in Zoey's room and put his head in his hands. The chances of Chase letting Zoey go with him to retrieve Lola were looking slim. Very slim. Some way, he had to convince Chase that Zoey HAD to go with him or Lola would never be seen again.

"Listen man," Michael said. "Think of it this way. What if Zoey and Lola's roles were switched and I said Lola couldn't go?"

"I'd yell at you until you came to your senses," Chase said, not realizing what Michael was doing, "or punch you. Whichever one came instinctively first."

"Well, I'm not going to scream at you until you come to your senses," Michael said with a little chuckle, "or punch you. But I am going to say this; don't you think Lola deserves the same treatment that Zoey would get if the roles were switched?"

Chase opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He looked from Michael to Zoey to Michael again. Michael did have a good point. However…

"It's not that I don't want Lola returned safely to you," Chase said. "It's just… Zoey's _pregnant_. She's pregnant with _my_ child. I need you to understand that. If Zoey were to lose the baby on this little escapade, my whole word would fall apart. And so would hers… and for her it'd be even worse."

"Chase," Zoey began, seeing as he wasn't exactly on board, or at all on board, with the plan. "I have a proposition for you."

"Zoey…" Chase groaned. "I already told you-."

"Shhhh," Zoey snapped. "Just listen. I AM going to go with Michael to find Lola-."

"Zoey…" Chase groaned again.

"I'm not finished yet," Zoey interrupted. "I'm gonna go, BUT, and here's where the proposition kicks in, if there is any sign of danger or a sign that Michael and I are in danger, we'll leave right away."

"That sounds good!" Michael said happily. At that point he was getting pretty desperate and even though it wasn't exactly what he wanted, it was as good as it was gonna get so he decided he might as well take the opportunity.

"Well, I don't know…" Chase hesitated.

Zoey and Michael both gave him their best puppy dog eyes as Chase was a sucker for them. Unfortunately for them, that didn't change Chase's mind that time. It was when Zoey's eyes turned from a puppy dog look to a glare that said "If you say, 'No', you'll never hear the end of it" that Chase changed his mind.

"Fine," Chase agreed. "But only if you promise me that at the first sign, the VERY first sign of any kind of danger, you leave immediately. Is that understood?!"

Even though Chase was doing his best stern face, Zoey sweetly smiled and said, "I promise."

"Okay," Chase said and then he took Zoey in his arms and hugged her.

"I'm just gonna leave," an uncomfortable Michael said, so he hurried to the door and closed it behind him.

"No matter what happens, always know this," Chase told her. "I love you. Always have and always will."

"Ditto," Zoey replied because frankly, nothing more than that needed to be said.

-He and His Girl-

Once Chase had signed the release papers, he and Zoey went directly home where he made sure Zoey was able to get able to get a good night's sleep because the next night, Zoey was going off with Michael to find Lola.

"You remember our proposition right?" Chase asked as soon as Michael buzzed that he was downstairs.

"Yes I do," Zoey replied as they stepped into the elevator. "We've gone over this already. I know."

"How many times have I told you this?"

"Ten times."

"Well, that's not so bad."

"I'm not counting last night."

"Oh."

Once they had stopped the elevator, Chase gave Zoey a long kiss and hug.

"Be careful, ok?"

"Ok, but, Chase…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think squeezing me is good for the baby… or me."

"Oops, sorry," Chase said as he released Zoey.

Zoey gave him a quick kiss and hurried to the door. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chase replied. "You better be home, safe and sound, by tomorrow morning!"

Zoey turned around and gave Chase a smile before getting into Michael's car and driving off.

-He and His Girl-

"This is it," Zoey said as Michael pulled into Dead Man's Alley. "What an appropriate name too."

"This place gives me the shivers," Michael squeaked and took out the ignition key.

In fact, Dead Man's Alley was a ghostly looking place with a cracked blacktop, crumbling walls, and complete dirt and grime everywhere. Michael, carefully, led Zoey to a door with the number thirteen on it. He gave it a little push and it creaked open. They looked at each other with fear in their eyes and slowly walked into a hallway with water dripping from the ceiling and just a dusty old carpet as any sign of furniture or décor. Just then, the door shut behind them.

"This reminds me too much of a Scooby Doo mystery," Zoey whispered with very easily detectable fear in her voice. "I keep thinking a ghost is gonna pop up out of nowhere."

"I know what you mean," Michael said. "But right now, our main objective is to find Lola and get the hell out of here."

"I'm with you on that plan," Zoey replied and they continued to walk down the hallway.

The pair continued to walk down deserted hallways and look into battered rooms, but there was not one sign of Lola anywhere. Michael held Zoey's hand the entire time as he had promised Chase the Zoey would be under his protective eyes twenty-four seven. Unfortunately the one time Michael dropped Zoey's hand in one of the hallways, Michael turned left and Zoey turned right, neither realizing the other was missing for about a minute due to the great fear each of them had developed of this eerie place.

Zoey suddenly stood straight up and still once she realized there were no footsteps accompanying hers. "Michael!" she yelped in a whisper.

There was no reply to her call.

"Michael!" she tried again, going further down the hallway.

There was no reply to that one either.

"Okay," Zoey thought to herself, "you can do this. Just retrace your steps and you'll find Michael. There's no reason to get nervous."

Even more unfortunate was that the halls were very dim and there was no sign of a light switch or anything so Zoey was having a pretty difficult time remembering if she had gone down certain hallways.

"Okay, this isn't good," Zoey said in a whisper, out loud, to herself. "Michael, where are you?"

-He and His Girl-

Meanwhile, Michael had been doing the exact same thing once he realized Zoey was gone. He kept trying to see if he could recognize some "landmark" that would tell him that he had passed by a particular spot. The dimness of the hallways, however, prevented him from accomplishing this.

"Oh my god! My girlfriend is missing and so is my best friend's fiancée!" Michael whispered nervously to himself. "Chase is gonna kill me!"

It was then that he heard what sounded like a muffled cry for help. He perked up his ears and listened intently. He heard the same cry after about half a minute and tiptoed, so as to not lose the cry, towards the direction of the cry. As he drew closer and closer he was able to make out that it was a cry for help, the voice belonged to a female, and Lola was that female. Michael finally reached a wooden door where the cry seemed to be coming from. He tried the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Lola?" he called through the door, hoping to hear the response he was praying for.

"Michael?!" and the prayer was granted.

"Honey, oh thank god! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I wanna get out of here."

"Is there anything in the room you're in to pry open the door?"

Michael looked around him. "Nothing but dirt," he said.

"Can you break down the door?" Lola asked.

"I think so," Michael said as he studied the door.

While it was wooden, it seemed pretty light, but that may have also been due to the fact that the wood was rotting

"Are you sure?" Lola asked. "I don't want or need you to get hurt right now."

"Honey, you just back away from the door, okay?" Michael said.

"Okay," Lola said, still unsure.

Standing back from the door, she heard Michael count to three and rush to the door. Lola shut her eyes in fear, but instead of a hearing a door open, she heard two loud thuds. One was the sound of Michael hitting the door and the other was of Michael falling to the floor, but Lola didn't know that. Worried of what happened, she rushed to the door.

"Michael!" she cried out.

"I'm okay," came back a voice that hinted largely at pain.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I didn't break down the door," Michael said as he stood up and rubbed his left shoulder.

"Obviously not," Lola countered.

"It's okay though," Michael assured her. "If I use my right shoulder to break down the door, it'll work."

"Are you sure?" she asked, not believing him at all.

"Yeah," he replied. "My right arm is stronger so it'll work, okay? Just stand back now."

"Alright," Lola reluctantly said and stepped to the far end of her room.

Once again, Lola heard Michael count to three and run to the door. She closed her eyes again, but this time she heard the splintering of wood and loud boom as it hit the floor. When Lola opened her eyes, Michael stood there in the doorway taking deep breaths. When his eyes met hers, he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Lola!" he cried and ran to her.

Lola held out her arms and as soon as Michael reached her, he enveloped her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. One of Michael's hands was on Lola's back and the other was in her hair. As soon as Lola started to cry, Michael lost it too.

"Honey?" he said as he pulled her chin to him so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Is it really you?"

Lola simply nodded and as hard as she tried to stop crying, the tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey," Michael said, wiping away her tears with his thumb, "it's okay now. I'm here. You're with me. Everything's going to be okay now, you hear?"

Lola nodded again and as soon as she regained some of her breath, she turned to him and unable to say much of anything really, she said, "Oh, Michael," and went to bury her head in his chest.

Before she could, Michael tilted her chin to his and he kissed her. He kissed her like a man would if his lover had gone missing and was found. He kissed her like someone would to comfort her and relax her. Most importantly, he kissed her like a man in love. Yes, Michael had come to the decision that he was clearly _in_ love with her.

"I love you," he said as he stroked her hair, "and you're never leaving my side again. Never again."

"I love you too," she choked out.

It was then that a figure stepped out of the shadows and both Michael and Lola's heads rose at the sound of footsteps.

"Hello Michael," a familiar woman's voice greeted with a very jealous undertone.

"Oh…my…God…" Michael said in complete shock.

"Didn't expect to see me did you?' the woman said tauntingly.

"Uh…no, not really," Michael said, still in shock mode as Lola just stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"I'm just full of surprises," the woman replied.

"Yeah, you sure are," Michael said. "So, surprise me again and tell me what you're doing in the place where my girlfriend was kidnapped, Lisa."

-He and His Girl-

Zoey was far beyond scared; she was frightened out of her wit. She hadn't been able to find Michael for over an hour and was not at all in the know about where she was. She continued to walk down the creaky hallways, pausing every two seconds at the slightest sound. Finally, to her relief, she saw what seemed like light at the end of a hallway. When Zoey got there, she saw the light was coming from a room. As soon as she entered it, the door shut behind her and when she tried turning the handle, it wouldn't budge.

"I think I ought to be called "Danger-Prone Zoey" from now on," Zoey mumbled angrily as she started banging on the door. "Help!" she cried. "Help!!!!!!!!!!"

The cries were to no avail and giving up after a while she sat on a stool in the lit room which was a few of the only pieces of furniture.

"If what they say is true: "Danger can only be overcome by more danger," than I don't like where this is going," Zoey decided and buried her face in her hands. "With my luck, a leprechaun's gonna jump out at me or a dwarf or an elf or a MICHAEL!"

She screamed in joy as she hurried to where Michael had come through a back door in her room. As she hugged him, her mind kept wondering why the hell she hadn't noticed the other door.

"Michael, where's LOLA?!?!" she screamed again, catching sight of Lola next to Michael and hugged her.

"Can't… breathe," Lola gasped. "I may be happy to see you, but a girl's gotta breathe."

"Sorry," Zoey apologized. "How'd you find me?"

"Let's just say you scream _awfully_ loud," Michael said and hesitated to go further.

When the three were finally able to gather their bearings, they took off through the back door and _finally_ were able to find an exit. They jumped into Michael's car and zoomed off. They didn't seem to notice that during this time, clearly visible in one of the windows, Lisa was being yelled at by a woman.

"What'd you let him go for?!?!" the woman yelled.

"I still love him," Lisa simply stated.

"You ungrateful....ugh! You've ruined everything!" the woman exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, I didn't wanna be a part of this little shenanigan but I needed the money so I you'll kindly just give me my money, I'll skip town and you can disavow all knowledge of me. Okay?"

"NO!" the woman said and slammed her fist on a wooden table. "You did nothing in your part of the plan so I'm sorry, you get zip!"

"Oh, really?" Lisa said with a smirk. "Even after this little run in with Michael, he and I are on friendly terms so I can tell him everything I know and your little plan goes down the toilet. Now, that's not what you want right?"

"No…" the woman gritted through barred teeth.

"So then maybe just give me my money and I'll – uh – skedaddle?" Lisa suggested.

"Fine," the woman reluctantly said and handed Lisa a small bag. "Now get out of town and don't bother coming back."

Lisa nodded and took off while the woman just shook her head. Things were gonna be quite a bit tougher now that Michael Barrett knew that Lisa had been involved.

"Of course!" the woman exclaimed and ran to find someone in the building. Things were gonna be different now and this time, the plan would get pulled off perfectly.

_Author's Note:__ Wow, I haven't updated in the LONGEST time so I apologize. I have been extremely busy which makes me have less time to work on this. However, once I take my AP Modern European History test on May 8, much more time can be devoted to this story. So, thanks for reading and if you would like to review, feel free to do so. All of you review, alert, etc…: you will be especially thanked at the end of this story. I hope you stick around for the next chapter! There will be an excerpt on my profile. Thanks again! I love you guys!_

_~Mary_

_P.S. Lisa's discussion with Michael and Lola and how they got to Zoey will be explained in the next couple of chapters. Thanks!_


End file.
